


Ain't No Shame In It.

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating/Asphyxiation, M/M, Omega!Jesse, Omorashi, Scenting/Stink kink, Urine Play, alpha!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Hanzo Shimada goes to oversee the operations of the recently-acquired Deadlock gang. While there, he finds an Omega who bucks all expectations in Jesse McCree.





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on a question I asked on my Tumblr a while back: What is your guilty pleasure/embarrassing kink? I wanted to work with things that people might be embarrassed to admit that they like and remind them...darlin' there ain't no shame in it. 
> 
> Each chapter explores a different kink, and overall tie together. Enjoy!

This partnership with the Deadlock gang was proving to be more trouble than it was worth, Hanzo mused as he stepped out of the Cadillac into the blistering desert sun. The heat and arid quality of the air was different from what Hanzo was used to...the altitude was much higher as well which resulted in him feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut and then had all the water sucked out of him. 

Disgusting.

There was something to be said for the savages who called this place home, however. It was not an easy, lush place like Hanamura. Life here had to be scraped out of blood and dust, and it showed in the weathered, dark skin of his associates, in the weariness in their frame and the age in their eyes. 

Hanzo felt like a white lily amidst a field of dried-up tumbleweeds.

Keeping an impassive expression, Hanzo listened to the excuses of his American counterpart as they toured the warehouse stacked with crates of weapons and ammo. The shipment had been delayed enough times that Hanzo felt it prudent to come out and assess the situation himself before yhe buyers got antsy and backed out. 

The tour took them up onto the catwalks overlooking the warehouse and leading out to the exterior of the building where Hanzo could see the entire base of operations. The desert sun beat down on the back of his neck as he shaded his eyes, looking over the shooting range set up a ways off. One of the figures was knocking down his targets with frankly impressive speed and accuracy, enough to perk Hanzo’s interest. 

“Who is that?” he asked, interrupting the Deadlock representative mid-sentence. The man stopped, looking over to where Hanzo’s gaze rested. “Who, Jesse?” he scoffed, frowning at the serape-clad cowboy. “One of the gunmen. Kid’s a sharpshooter, and a damn good ‘un. Right pain in the ass otherwise tho. Doesn’t act omegalike at all.” 

Hanzo gave a sidelong glance to the representative, cool and assessing. “What does that matter?” The man shrugged, not catching the sudden chill to Shimada’s demeanor. “You know. He’s one of those Omegas that acts like an Alpha. Doesn’t follow orders, dresses like a man. Little shit’s gotten into more fistfights in the past year than most of us do in a decade. Wish somebody’d just breed him and put him in his place.” 

It took a tremendous amount of self-control to not shove the idiot off the catwalk, but with Hanzo’s luck, the fool would break a limb rather than his neck, and then there would be witnesses. 

Pity. 

Instead, Hanzo held his tongue. Soon enough he’d wash his hands of these backwards savages and they’d be the American government’s problem and not the Shimada clan’s. “Hm,” was the only response necessary or expected, and they were off to another part of the base so that Hanzo could assess their defensive measures. 

_____

It was two more days before Hanzo actually met Jesse face to face. The man exuded arrogance backed by skill, had a cocky swagger to his walk and constantly had a cigar between his teeth. When Jesse passed him by as the caravan was loaded up, Hanzo’s nose caught a whiff of stale sweat, cigar smoke, whiskey, all underpinned by the alluring scent of a young, fertile Omega. 

Hanzo was enchanted and disgusted in equal measure. 

It was the same day that he saw Jesse in action as he accompanied the convoy of supplies to their first checkpoint, watching over the entire crew from a perch on the ridge, bow in hand. He saw the rival gang moving in from the Northeast, radioed down to the team lead that they had incoming, and watched as Jesse found himself a nice little vantage point and sniped the majority of them with unerring accuracy and his Colt .45. 

That night when Deadlock made camp around their grav-trolley of weapons and ammo, Hanzo watched from his perch, saw Jesse rebut a few other members of the team who approached him with a particular air about them, and he saw that the gunslinger slept sitting up with his back to a corner and gun in hand. 

The next day brought more of the same as they made their way further from Deadlock Gorge and up into the rocky, arid hillsides. A minor skirmish broke out between local raiders and the gang, which Hanzo didn’t feel the need to interfere in. A hawk glided overhead, letting out a scream before circling and riding a thermal upwards. 

The further they moved into the desert, the easier it became for Hanzo to shrug off the overbearing heat and appreciate the wide vistas of such openness and clear skies. Views like this were not attainable in Japan, and suddenly it was much easier to understand why anyone would choose to inhabit such a place. It was not as dead as Hanzo had first assumed - the desert teemed with life once he knew where to look. 

Down in the camp, Jesse beat the shit out of someone who’d gotten too handsy. He could just see the darker patches of dirt where the man’s blood had splattered the ground. Hanzo smiled to himself. 

_____

It was the third day when everything went to hell - it was the midway point between Deadlock Gorge and the buyer’s warehouse, and thus assistance from either organization was as far away as it was possible to be. Hanzo had to admit that the attackers were reasonably clever, and more than reasonably armed. 

They wore tactical gear the same drab browns and grays as the landscape around them, which had allowed them to sneak up on the caravan with little warning. It was Hanzo who saw them first, and only because he’d been watching a falcon kite the wind as it hunted, and it had aborted it’s dive at the last minute. When he realized why, he barely had a breath to issue a warning into the communicator before the sound of automatic gunfire began crackling with a steady report. The Deadlock gang scrambled for cover and began to fire back. 

Hanzo assisted, unseen as he was, arrows sprouting from the unprotected throats of the attackers. Gravel crunched behind him, in time with the jingle of spurs, Hanzo whirling with bow drawn before he saw that it was Jesse, who looked back at him with an equal amount of surprise. “S’cuse me, Mister Shimada. Didn’t realize this was yer snipin’ nest. Mind if I share it for a spell afore movin’ along?” 

Hanzo could only nod, swallowing thickly as Jesse’s scent enveloped his senses. It took every ounce of discipline to turn his attention back to the fight, the bright crack of Jesse’s pistol puncturing his concentration as each shot was followed by the drop of a body to the ground. His aim did not suffer in spite of the scent that was filling his senses and the frankly impressive show of marksmanship. 

Jesse changed positions once he’d emptied the six-shooter, rolling underneath a spray of automatic gunfire as he reloaded and moved further down from Hanzo’s position over the valley. Hanzo took out the gunman who’d nearly scalped Jesse with his bullets, and finished cleaning up the stragglers. 

In the end, Deadlock had lost a quarter of its members, but this was their life, and soon enough after wounds had been dressed and their dead dragged out for the coyotes and vultures, the survivors scavenged guns, ammo, armor and supplies from the bodies of the attackers. They didn’t make camp that night, but kept moving with the cries of coyotes wailing behind them. 

_____

When they finally did stop for a rest, Hanzo made a point to track down Jesse. He couldn’t get the Omega’s scent out of his brain, and more likely than not, he was thinking with his knot instead of his head when he did so. 

“You are an excellent shot.” 

Jesse looked up at that, whiskey-flecked eyes gazing at Hanzo measuringly. “Best in Deadlock,” he affirmed. Three days ago Hanzo would have viewed it as a boast, but now he knew it to be truth. 

“In spite of that, you continue to have issues with your comrades making unwelcome advances.” Hanzo observed, eyeing the bruise on Jesse’s cheekbone that he hadn’t gotten from the firefight. Jesse’s lips thinned, hazel eyes going dark as he narrowed them in Hanzo’s direction, clearly processing his thoughts for a long moment. 

“Yeah well, some Alphas got more knot than brains.” The look Jesse leveled at him was clearly an assessment on which Hanzo was proving to be. Hanzo let the corner of his mouth tilt up very slightly. “They are very lucky that you choose to put them down with your fists instead of a bullet. Omegas in the Shimada household have been known to castrate unwelcome Alpha advances.” 

It was a nugget of information, the kind that Hanzo knew Jesse would pick up and infer his meaning from. Jesse’s expression went from guarded to speculative, a hint of a grin teasing at his lips. “Well now, can’t say as I blame ‘em. Guess that means yer Alphas learn real quick how to treat an Omega.” Hanzo shrugged lightly, relaxing back against the cart next to Jesse. “If they do not, they are not full Alphas for long.” 

The silence between them was comfortable, enough so that Hanzo let himself take in Jesse’s scent once more while the gunslinger cleaned his weapon. “I have a proposition for you.” Hanzo said after a long moment. Jesse’s hands paused ever-so-briefly when he spoke. 

“I kinda figured you weren’t just down here to compliment my aim. And given what you said about how Omegas act in your hometown, I’m more inclined to listen than to kick your ass.” 

Hanzo full-on grinned then, the fire and cheek of Jesse McCree altogether too appealing. “Allow me to court you.” 

Jesse’s hands fumbled, and he dropped the cylinder in shock, gaping at Hanzo. “You wanna what now?” 

“I wish to court you,” Hanzo repeated, tilting his head at Jesse, a fond gleam to his gaze. “My position over your organization and my scent on you will tell the others to back off.” Jesse looked down at the parts of his gun, picking up the cylinder he’d dropped and rubbing it clear of dust with a rag. “Firstly, I don’t need an Alpha to protect me. Secondly, what’s in it fer you? I ain’t fuckin’ you for protection.” 

Hanzo hummed, trying to wrestle his body language back into something a touch less eager than he felt. “I am well aware that you do not require my protection, but I think you would do well to sleep properly rather than propped up in a corner with your gun in hand each night. As for what I gain out of it…” he closed his eyes and inhaled, barely masking a shiver of pleasure. “I gain your permission to court you. To scent-mark you. I do not expect you to do anything you have no desire for.”

Jesse’s silence was a long, drawn out thing. Hanzo weathered the anxiety rather well, all things considered, and sat patiently for as long as Jesse would have him wait. It was not a decision to rush into, after all. 

“Why me?” Jesse asked finally, clicking the last pieces of his gun back together and spinning the cylinder while he fed bullets into it before snapping it shut. “Guy like you...hell with your family name...could get whatever Omega he wanted. Why’re you so set on me?” 

“Because,” Hanzo responded quite honestly, “You are nothing like the others.” 

_____

Jesse sent Hanzo away that night, told him he’d think about it and that he’d shoot Hanzo’s dick off if he caught him being a knot-head and trying to force the issue. Hanzo left graciously and with a raging hard-on that took two muffled orgasms to fully ease before he could sleep. 

_____

The rest of the Deadlock gang was on edge until they’d finally arrived at the buyer’s well-hidden warehouse. They were down by a quarter of their guards, and no one could fully relax until the cargo was unloaded, locked away, and the beacon set to tell the buyer it was ready for pickup. 

Once it was however, the Deadlock Rebels set up camp a distance away and brought out the celebratory booze. Hanzo watched with a proprietary interest as Jesse knocked two Alphas on their asses, one right after the other, snagged a half-empty bottle of whiskey from the second one and made his way up the hills to where Hanzo watched over the camp. 

“I think some of the gang is intimidated by your presence here,” Jesse said conversationally as he approached, crossing his legs and sinking down onto the dirt next to Hanzo. He took a deep swig of the bottle, offering it to his companion. Hanzo took the bottle and took a sip of the burning liquor, not wanting to compromise his senses too much while he was still on-duty. 

“They should be. To require such oversight from the Shimada clan implies a lack of capability, and inspires no confidence from me or my people. My presence will remind them that they have greater powers to please than themselves. If they cannot oversee themselves they are of little use to the clan.” 

Jesse took the bottle back with a low whistle. “Y’all ain’t fuckin around. I like that. Shows real power, and not the….the fuckin…” he waved his hand vaguely at the camp below them. “The fuckin posturing and bullshit that happens with them.” Hanzo nodded, turning his gaze to his companion rather than the camp and finding the view much more pleasurable. “True power requires no overt display,” he murmured, leaning in so that Jesse’s Omega sweetness could fill his nostrils, twining with the scent of his sweat and cigar smoke, underpinned with the sweet tang of whiskey. 

“I like that about you, Shimada,” Jesse murmured, leaning against Hanzo’s side, head tipping onto his shoulder. Hanzo barely dared breathe as Jesse hummed a nameless tune. 

He’d half thought Jesse asleep when the cowboy raised his voice once more. “Hey, Shimada?” Hanzo lets his arm shift slightly behind McCree’s body, nearly touching but not quite. “Yes?” He tried to not sound too eager, but maybe some of it leaked through, because Jesse snorted an amused sound. 

“You can ‘court’ me if you wanna. Might be nice to get a proper night’s sleep for once.” 

Hanzo went very still heart thumping against his ribcage, before turning his head so that he could gently nuzzle into the thick mess of brown, slightly greasy hair that rested on his shoulder. “I am grateful for the opportunity. May I scent you before you return to your bed?” Jesse chuckled, the sound vibrating against Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Mister Shimada, that’s the prettiest way I’ve ever been asked. I don’t mind, so long’s you keep your hands to yourself.” 

Wasting no time, Hanzo rubbed his cheekbone along the top of Jesse’s scalp, a low grumble of pleasure rumbling in his chest. Jesse’s head tilted up obligingly so that Hanzo could rub their cheeks together, nose nudging at the space just behind his jaw that carried his scent. He groaned as his body responded, cock chubbing at the scent of such a delectable Omega. 

True to his word, Hanzo kept his hands to himself, nosing all along Jesse’s neck and shoulders, even inhaling deeply at the masculine scent of his pits, wishing he could mouth the flesh there and taste the stale-salt residue on his skin. “You smell divine,” Hanzo rumbled. 

Jesse’s breath caught, chest hitching and warmth flooding to the surface of his skin, his scent glands pouring out more of that lovely Omega scent. “I ain’t had a shower in a week, doll. I’m betting I smell like one of them corpse flowers in South America.” 

Hanzo nipped - very lightly - at the curve of Jesse’s throat over his scruff before drawing back, pupils blown wide. Jesse was wrong about that - he smelled like a male, like an omega, like a man who worked hard and smoked and drank. He smelled like no one he’d ever scented before and the combination of sweat and pheromones was heady. 

And now that scent was starting to mingle with his own, a light addition to his natural aroma that indicated he was getting close to the Shimada who’d been sent to watch over the Deadlock gang. Possessive hunger roiled just beneath Hanzo’s breast.

“You should go,” Hanzo husked, fingertips digging hard into the packed dirt beneath them. Jesse swallowed, the bob of his throat catching Hanzo’s eye. A faint flush gleamed beneath Jesse’s ruddy complexion, and he knew that neither of them were unaffected by the scent-marking session. 

Jesse got to his feet unsteadily, teeth pinning down his lower lip. “Can I call you Hanzo?” he asked finally. The Shimada heir purred a pleased noise, forcing himself to stay put so that he wouldn’t do something untoward. “Please do. And Jesse?” 

The gunslinger hesitated.

“Leave me your shirt. I meant what I said about your scent.” 

A cocky smirk twisted Jesse’s lips and he unbuttoned the flannel slowly, tossing the sweat-stained garment at Hanzo’s head before strolling off. “G’night Hanzo. Don’t get too much cum on it!” Jesse called over his shoulder as he retreated. 

Hanzo barked a laugh, but he was already drawing the fabric to his face, flopping back into the dirt and palming himself through his hakama. It was the stale scent of exertion, of sweat, of pure masculine stench that brought him to full mast, and when he jerked himself off that night, he came to the scent of Jesse filling his nose and his thoughts.


	2. Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse get closer. A lot closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO THIS TOOK FOREVER. I apologize. Mostly life and shit kept happening but I also had a really hard time finishing this chapter. Omorashi is not really my thing, but I was really intrigued and challenged by a request for piss play that DIDN'T involve humiliation. So. If that's not your jam, feel free to read down to the part where Jesse gives Hanzo a blowie. They have a moment of chill and that's where you should stop. 
> 
> To you, piss play anon: thank you for challenging me and I hope I did it right for you. 
> 
> Much love!  
> Kestrel

Hanzo’s thumb rested alongside the split in Jesse’s lower lip, quiet fury bubbling within him. “Who touched you?” he hissed lowly. Jesse jerked his chin away from Hanzo’s grip, shrugging lightly. “Don’t matter, Han. I dealt with ‘im.” 

Hanzo gave Jesse a flat look, attempting yet again to restrain himself around the Omega he was in the process of courting. The harassment of Jesse had ceased for a short time, but once they’d gotten back to Deadlock Gorge, it seemed the other Alphas didn’t heed the warning of Hanzo’s scent on him for long. “It does matter! They touched you when I have already made my interest clear. You are my-” 

“You’d best not finish that sentence the way I think yer gonna, Shimada.” Jesse growled lowly, chin ducked and teeth bared aggressively. “Far as those ingrates are concerned, you and I ain’t nothin more than pups foolin around. Your scent marking don’t mean shit to them, and _I ain’t your property._ ” 

Ah, so that was it, then. 

“I was not going to refer to you as property,” Hanzo said lightly. “I was going to refer to you as my intended. That is the term, is it not?” He could practically see Jesse’s hackles lowering, fists unclenching at his sides. “In Japan, to touch another’s intended is a direct insult to the courting Alpha. It is a challenge. Their insult was not only to you but to me as well.” 

Jesse snorted a derisive sound. “Christ almighty, it’s always about the Alphas, ain’t it?” He shook his head, reaching into his jacket for a cigar. Hanzo found himself stymied at the dismissive attitude, Jesse chuckling as he lit the cigar, puffing on the end until white smoke plumed from between his lips. 

“I do not understand.” It was galling to admit as much. 

Jesse slumped down in a chair, kicking it onto its back two legs and resting his feet up on the table as he smoked, staring up at Hanzo with a sort of fond exasperation in his gaze. “Here’s the thing, sug; y’all Alphas always gotta make it about you, even when it ain’t. The clan falling apart? Gotta be a problem with the Alphas, couldn’t possibly be the infighting between Betas scraping out their own place in the pack. Job ain’t gettin’ done? Send in a different Alpha, cuz they’re the leaders, right? Don’t have a damn thing to do with a lack of backup or supplies. Someone touches your Omega? Well shit, that’s a damn insult to the Alpha. Not like the Omega is the only breeder in a pack full of knot-heads with somethin’ to prove.” 

The stare Jesse leveled at Hanzo was dry as the desert around them. 

“Sometimes, sugar, an Alpha is just an asshole thinkin’ with his dick, and a pretty thing like me crosses his path at the wrong time.” 

Hanzo was silent as Jesse looked over his knuckles, the skin split in places, wounds held closed with fresh scabbing and blood flaking off around the edges. Hanzo could smell the blood from where he stood, and it prodded at a sore, primal part of his brain. 

Finally, Hanzo sat in the opposite chair, snagging a few shot glasses and pouring them each a shot of whiskey from the half-empty bottle on the table. “I am sorry,” he said finally, nudging one of the glasses in Jesse’s direction. “You are not wrong in many ways. Still. They should not lay hands on you.” Hanzo took his shot swiftly, as though using the liquor to get the scent of the other Alphas off the back of his tongue. Jesse shrugged again, reaching out and snatching up the shot glass, kicking it back in a gulp. “That’s life here. These idiots don’t have yer subtlety.” He waggled his fingers in Hanzo’s direction. “They’re more interested in fuckin, drinkin and gettin paid. Hell, half of ‘em think wavin’ their dick at me is a proposition.” 

Hanzo made a pained expression at the notion, trying to imagine how such barbaric behaviour would be handled in Hanamura. Someone would lose their member at the very least, of that he was certain. 

“For what it’s worth,” Jesse added, blowing a mouthful of smoke in Hanzo’s direction with a wink that was positively playful. “I think I like your version better.” 

Well, at least there was that.

_____

 

Hanzo’s mouth was hot on Jesse’s collarbone, tongue tracing a whitened scar, hands gripping at the strong bulge of the gunslinger’s biceps. Jesse groaned against him, his hands sneaking up beneath Hanzo’s shirt and digging blunt nails into his back. 

It hadn’t taken long for their evening scent-marking to shift into heated groping and kissing, especially not with Jesse giving off such a sweet scent and mouthing at Hanzo as he was marked. From there it devolved into a hungry tangle of limbs, Jesse half-dressed and rutting his hard cock against Hanzo’s thigh, and Hanzo growling and nosing into every curve, every pit, every dip and swell of Jesse’s body as he sniffed, bit, tasted, and left behind his own scent as a marker. 

“Angel, you keep that up and I'll jizz my pants.” Jesse panted, voice gone husky with lust.

Hanzo rumbled a laugh against Jesse's skin, hands stroking downward until he could grip at Jesse's ass through his jeans, tugging him close, thigh pushing firmly against Jesse's cock. “Good,” he murmured, nipping bright red marks into Jesse's throat, fingers clutching the firmness of Jesse's ass in a rhythmic squeeze. “Let them smell what I do to you.”

Gasping, Jesse shuddered in Hanzo's arms. “Be even better if it was yer cum they smelled on me,” Jesse panted. Hanzo's cock gave a firm throb at the notion. “How obscene,” he murmured, sounding entirely too pleased with the notion. Jesse huffed out a laugh as Hanzo repositioned them so that the cowboy was sitting astride the archer’s lap. “You desire to stink of my spend?” His cock twitched against the weight of Jesse's ass rocking down over him. Jesse groaned and nodded, shoulders turning a splotchy red as he flushed. 

“Yeah. And…” Jesse cut himself off, catching Hanzo's lips in a sloppy kiss instead. Teeth bit at slick flesh, Jesse's hands groping Hanzo's muscular chest. “What else?” Hanzo urged when they parted for air, digging his fingertips into the seam of Jesse's denims, teasing the notion of sinking his fingers deep into the gunslinger’s hole. Jesse whined, swallowed thickly and shook his head, face nuzzling into Hanzo's neck. “Nevermind, sugar. Fuck, that feels good.”

Hanzo hummed, hands wandering from his ass upwards to his chest, pinching and plucking at Jesse's thick nipples. He let Jesse avoid the question for now, but Hanzo was determined. He'd wring it out of him sooner or later. Rubbing his cheekbone against Jesse's temple, Hanzo purred soothingly. “If it would please you, intended, I would very much like to cum on your face.” 

Jesse groaned again at the words, hips rocking unsubtly against Hanzo. “Pumpkin, if you suck me off beforehand, you got a deal.” 

Hanzo shuddered, a shaky breath leaving him. “I have never done that for anyone, but for you, I will try.” He didn't give Jesse more than a heartbeat to consider those words before Hanzo had them flipped, Jesse on his back against the worn blankets of Hanzo's bed. Taking a moment to savor the view, Hanzo gazed down at the handsome omega beneath him. Jesse was so masculine and confident...it drove Hanzo wild in ways that the omega he'd been offered in omiai could never manage. 

But she had found a more willing mate, and Hanzo had been sent on this servant’s errand as punishment, and he couldn't help but think that maybe this man was why things had turned out the way they had.

Hanzo sunk teeth into the flesh over Jesse’s pec, sucking up a bright red mark. He moved over to one of his lovely nipples, biting and suckling on the hardened nub, earning a rough curse from Jesse’s throat. Strong hands grasped at Hanzo’s topknot, fingers clumsily picking at the elastic until black and silver locks tumbled down, curtaining Hanzo’s face as he played with Jesse’s body. “Fuck, Alpha!” Jesse’s body arched up against him at a particularly forceful suck, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging roughly. 

Hanzo growled, nipping red spots into Jesse’s skin as he worked his way down, nuzzling into the body hair that led downwards, disappearing into Jesse’s jeans. Deftly, Hanzo worked open Jesse’s belt and jeans, purring when the tip of his prize was finally visible. Almost without his permission, his tongue flicked out against the head, tasting skin and the faint bitterness of pre that was beading up. Jesse warbled a shocked sound, hips rocking upwards involuntarily. He could smell Jesse’s natural musk more thickly down here, the scent going straight to Hanzo’s dick. 

This omega made him feel greedy and wanton and primal. 

Fingertips clawed at the waistband of denim, tugging it down over thick, hairy thighs so that he could better burrow his nose into the swell of Jesse’s balls, licking and kissing at the tender sack. For a man who’d never pleasured his partner like this before, Hanzo found himself compelled and hungry for more. He mouthed Jesse’s balls while the gunslinger squirmed, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off, and then his thighs _spread_ and Hanzo’s pupils dilated. 

Jesse was every one of Hanzo’s shameful fantasies come to life - thick and muscular with just the right amount of softness around his hips. Hirsute and tanned, and positively saturated with the scent of a man who worked hard and bathed infrequently thanks to the scarcity of water in the desert. Ducking down, Hanzo buried his face in the apex of Jesse’s thighs, inhaling and licking and nuzzling, Jesse’s litany of soft moans and pleasured grunts spurred him on, reward for all his hard work. 

Thighs spread, it was easy for Hanzo to see the soft lips of the split just behind Jesse’s balls, the hair glistening with slick. He wanted desperately to spread the slit open with his thumbs, lick deep inside, feel Jesse quake against his face and spurt the slick that primed him for mating...

Hanzo allowed himself the briefest of licks over that wet slit, earning himself a choked off breath, trailing his tongue upwards back over Jesse’s balls, and mouthed along the thick rigidity of his cock. His cowboy’s strong fingers yanked at his hair in demand as Hanzo hummed with pleasure. “Patience, intended,” Hanzo growled affectionately, grazing his teeth over a thick vein on the underside of Jesse’s cock. 

The move earned him a curse and a fresh surge of pre drooled from the tip of Jesse’s cock in a thin string down to his hairy belly. It was sheer impish delight that kept Hanzo there, teasing the Omega with lips and teeth and tongue for several more moments before he finally wrapped his lips around the head of Jesse’s cock, suckling gently. The flavor riled Hanzo nearly as much as the brief lick to Jesse’s inner folds had, setting his belly to curling tightly with heat and want and overwhelming lust. The scent itself overpowered everything else in the room, saturating the sheets and the air so that it was unquestionable what was occurring. 

Hanzo couldn’t have clarified exactly _what_ was occurring, had he been asked, but all he knew was that it felt like heaven, tasted like virile male, smelled like his sweetest wet dreams. 

“Ah...fuck...Hanzo…” Jesse gasped in between moans as Hanzo sucked and bobbed over the Omega’s cock. “Shit...baby...ain’t never met an Alpha like you…” Hanzo growled in agreement, let his teeth graze lightly along the head of Jesse’s prick, Jesse’s whine of overstimulation feeding the sadistic side of him that he hadn’t known he’d possessed.

He may have never gone down on a partner before, but Hanzo knew from personal experience how one’s abs clenched and blood pounded as they neared orgasm. Jesse didn’t have a tell-tale knot to swell and warn of impending release, but Hanzo evidently had good timing. Thumb and forefinger curled tightly around the base of Jesse’s cock, inspiring a slew of garbled “fucks” and “shits” along with what sounded like a babbled insult against Hanzo’s parentage. 

He grinned around his mouthful of cock, fingers unyielding as they held Jesse back from orgasm, while his free hand gently tugged Jesse’s balls back down.

Sliding off Jesse’s prick, Hanzo gave him a slow, tight stroke to keep him on the edge, dark eyes burning into the flushed, panting face he had grown to adore so quickly. “My cum on your face, and what else? Tell me what you desire.” Jesse’s eyelashes fluttered as he tried to gather coherency, a whimper of overstimulation spilling from between his lips. 

“I ah...that ain’t...fair…” 

Hanzo stroked again, thumb rubbing at the slick head of the thick cock in his hand. “Tell me.”

Jesse whimpered, one knuckle shoving between his teeth as he bit down meanly, face turning an even darker shade of crimson, if that were possible. He was close to breaking down, so Hanzo gave him the final push that he needed. “Tell me, and I’ll do it.” 

It was embarrassment that made him reticent, Hanzo decided as Jesse’s eyes squeezed shut. He almost felt bad about pushing him, but his curiosity was riled. What could possibly make such a vulgar man tremble and blush like a virgin? The possibilities were beyond exciting. 

“I...I want you to piss on me.” Jesse confessed in a rush of air, like the answer had been punched out of him. Hanzo blinked, lips parted as astonishment settled into his gut. Jesse wouldn’t look back at him, and Hanzo almost thought he could see the glint of tears in the corners of his eyes. “Want ya to mark me like that. Fuck, been thinkin about it all week, I just…” he choked the words off before he could keep babbling. 

Hanzo stroked Jesse through the confession, his grip loosening as to not overstimulate him while the shamed words quaked through him. Despite that, Jesse’s member was softening slightly, while the cowboy - his big, strong, hairy, wonderful cowboy - tried to curl in on himself. Hanzo struggled to find the words that he knew Jesse needed, and all his short-circuited brain came up with was “... _yes._ ”

“Wh-what?” Jesse’s flustered face peered down at Hanzo where he hovered between his legs, astonishment written in the arch of his eyebrows. Hanzo swallowed thickly, letting out a shaky breath that was almost a laugh. “That sounds...yes...I want this too.” 

“...you ain’t kiddin?” 

Hanzo smirked, leaning down between Jesse’s legs to lap and suckle at his half-hard cock, urging it back to full mast. “No,” he said finally, nuzzling along the thickening length. “I am not kidding.” 

“Oh…”

Jesse sounded dazed, which Hanzo would happily work with, descending back onto his member and blowing the man for all he was worth. He couldn’t put into words how Jesse’s confession prodded kinks that were all but anathema in his home. Couldn’t explain how desperately his gut shivered with desire at the notion. 

Hanzo let his fingers slide down over the swell of Jesse’s balls, petting them lightly before traveling further down to tease at the Omega’s slit. Jesse was nearly dripping slick, the coarse hair spreading easily to Hanzo’s questing fingers. Fingertips danced along the wet folds before sliding further inward. Jesse gasped, hips bucking up, and Hanzo nearly gagged as the man’s cock probed the back of his throat. 

Hanzo’s fingers slipped further inside, up to the last knuckle, enveloped in warm, pillowy slick flesh. He prodded around, thrusting gently as he suckled, fingertips catching the slightly rougher patch of skin that betrayed Jesse’s prostate. Curling his fingers slightly, Hanzo abused that spot with a fluttering of fingertips that drew a desperate keen from Jesse’s throat. Only a few thrusts of his fingers aimed there, and then Jesse was cumming, abs convulsing as salty warmth flooded Hanzo’s mouth. He groaned around his mouthful, some of it slipping out to drip back down the shaft of Jesse’s cock. His fingers didn’t stop until Jesse did, the cowboy giving an overstimulated whimper as they eased out of his twitching, clenching passage.

Hanzo swallowed, some of his mate’s cum dribbling down his chin. Seemed that Jesse wasn’t the only one who’d end up marked tonight. 

“You are astonishing,” Hanzo panted as he climbed up Jesse’s body, nuzzling into his throat and scraping his teeth along the swollen scent gland just beneath his jawline. Jesse shivered at that, giving off a fucked-out little moan. “Sh-shit, sugar, yer the one that just gave me a life-changing orgasm,” he laughed, still in a bit of a daze. Hanzo snorted, subtly grinding his cock into Jesse’s hip. He was positively _aching_ for release, but could wait a few more minutes as Jesse recovered. 

“When you are able to stand, we should move this to the bathroom,” Hanzo murmured, a hint of urgency coloring his tone. The tile in there would make cleanup significantly easier. A soft gasp came from Jesse, as if he’d forgotten what Hanzo had promised him. Maybe he had. 

“Yessir, Mister Shimada.” Hanzo smirked as he eased his weight off Jesse and stood, helping Jesse to rise and gesturing for him to lead the way to the bathroom. Hanzo might have been interested in watching the man’s ass as he walked. 

Jesse made his way to the toilet, sitting down on it and spreading his legs as he beckoned Hanzo to stand between his thighs. Hanzo felt like a puppet, moving at Jesse’s urging and unbuttoning his slacks while Jesse worked down the zip. There was something insanely erotic about Jesse fishing his hard prick out of his boxer briefs, the height just right for Hanzo to feed it between his lips. 

Before he could though, Jesse looked up at him, one hand idly jerking Hanzo off, the other gripping into his hip. There was a ferocity in his gaze that drew Hanzo up short. “Just so’s we’re clear, you don’t own me. I’m...you’re gonna cum and piss on me because we think it’s hot, and not cuz you’re claiming ownership. Right?” 

Hanzo nodded jerkily, both hands stroking into Jesse’s hair, fingertips massaging into the base of his skull. “Even were we mated, I would not consider you property. I much prefer you free and wild, Jesse McCree.” His words must’ve been the right ones, because that hard look in Jesse’s eyes softened into something more grateful. Even with his prick in Jesse’s loosely-curled fist, Hanzo found himself more captivated by the smile that curved his lips than anything else. 

That was, until Jesse descended on him like a man starved, taking Hanzo down to the hilt in a smooth plunge that stole his breath. Cock enveloped in the warm, wet cavern of Jesse’s mouth, Hanzo’s fingers tangled in Jesse’s hair in a desperate bid for an anchor. Suction and wet warmth drew a grunt out of Hanzo as he tried to hold himself back from all but instantly spilling into Jesse's mouth. He at least wanted to enjoy it a while longer.

“You are so hungry, intended,” Hanzo rumbled, his grip on Jesse's hair easing a fraction so that he could pet through the messy brown locks. “I...ah...I wonder if your hole would suck me in so readily if I were to..mmm...to tend to your heat.” A gamble, to tease Jesse thusly, but one that paid off in the form of a low moan vibrating over his member. Hanzo shuddered, body snapping taut far sooner than he'd have preferred. The mental image of servicing Jesse during his heat was apparently too much to handle, relief and bliss swamping him as he began to flood the gunslinger's mouth with cum. 

Barely, just barely he remembered that he was meant to spill on Jesse's face and slid out of his mouth, one hand grasping his member to better aim. Jesse's eyes fell shut, lips parted and semen dribbling from the corners of his mouth as streaks of cum spurted onto the young man's rough features. Hanzo jerked himself off almost roughly, making sure to paint Jesse with everything he had. 

In the aftermath, Hanzo took a long moment to catch his breath and admire the dazed look in Jesse's eyes and the glossy streaks of white decorating him. Thick wafts of pheromones danced in the air between them, urging a low, satisfied rumble from Hanzo. Protective, possessive urges roiled under his breast bone, contained for now, sated for now, but there nonetheless. 

Jesse's hands clung weakly to Hanzo's hips, his cock half-chubbed but not looking to fully rouse immediately. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly, looking up at Hanzo, imploring. A faint chuckle escaped Hanzo. “I have not forgotten my promise, intended.” 

Jesse seemed to relax at that, content to sit while Hanzo petted him, waiting for his erection to fade enough to make good on his promise. Finally, Hanzo cupped Jesse's chin in one hand, tilting his head up to look at him. “Beloved, I must know...do you want me to help you clean this mess off your face?”

Jesse nodded, gaze flicking down to Hanzo's soft cock and then back up before he shut his eyes, waiting. Hanzo let out a shaky breath, excitement bubbling in his belly. Jesse was actually going to let him...wanted it in fact…

Widening his stance, Hanzo shuffled closer, moved his hand from Jesse's chin up to grip his hair at the back of his head, other hand aiming the tip of his cock. Breathing deeply, Hanzo relaxed, the first bit of urine dribbling out before momentum caught up with him, the stream growing more forceful as he gave in to the inevitable. It splashed onto Jesse's upturned face, only partially rinsing away the globs of cum, sending others to get caught in the bristle of his beard.

It dripped down onto his chest, pooled at his groin and splashed to the tile. It was depraved and filthy and disgusting in all the ways Hanzo wasn't supposed to love. 

Jesse was hard again and moaning shamelessly. This creature, this omega, loved this. He loved the taboo nature of it, and he shared it oh-so willingly with Hanzo. 

Finally the stream tapered off, Jesse catching the tip of Hanzo's cock between his lips to suckle him clean. The strong scent of his alpha pheromones and piss inundated the bathroom. It was a scent mildly unpleasant in the aftermath but not enough so that Hanzo regretted it. Not at all. 

Gently, Hanzo drew his member away from Jesse, tucking himself back into his trousers in a semblance of being put together. “You are beautiful,” he breathed, grabbing a washrag and beginning to wipe the worst of it from Jesse's face. His eyelashes were clumped together from the dual facial Hanzo had given him, and he was careful to not get anything into Jesse's eyes as he worked. Jesse jerked himself off lazily as Hanzo cleaned up the worst of it. He'd need a shower soon but Hanzo wanted the man in his bed while he still bore the scents of their coupling.

Jesse was loose and pliant, languor winning out over the desire for another orgasm. His hand fell still in his lap as he leaned into Hanzo's hip with a hum. 

“Sugar bean, a man might think about matin’ ya after a performance like that,” he slurred. Hanzo chuckled, helping Jesse back to his feet so he could guide him to bed. “I am pleased that my efforts were not in vain. However I will not hold you to such words while you are...ah...floating, I believe is the term.” Hanzo assured him as he settled Jesse into bed, covering him with a sheet while Hanzo finally stripped out of his clothes, sliding under the sheets and drawing Jesse close to him. 

Contentment like he'd never known before welled up and settled in Hanzo's chest, and with his nose pressed along the scent glands under Jesse's jaw, Hanzo fell into the first dreamless sleep he'd had in ages.


	3. Deep-throating/Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Exhibitionism, threat of violence, blow jobs, asphyxiation.

The next day, it was more than evident that Hanzo’s status among the Deadlock pack had changed from “Grudging Overlord” to “The One Spoke of in Myth and Legend”. He was greeted - somewhat confusingly - by the betas with a sense of awe, and by the Alphas with an obnoxious sense of smugness and appreciation. 

He didn’t fully grasp from whence this newfound respect had sprung until one of them clapped him on the shoulder a touch too familiarly and congratulated him on “finally putting that little bitch in his place.” 

The offender found himself on his ass faster than he could think, unconscious and jaw swelling from where Hanzo had decked him. He seethed as he stalked away, frustration roiling within him. How _dare_ these cretins speak of his intended so?! He bared his teeth at nothing as he stalked through the gorge, scenting out Jesse, concerned that the gunslinger was suffering the repercussions of their deliciously perverse encounter as well. 

When Hanzo finally tracked him down, it was a pleasant surprise to see his cowboy unmolested, whittling away the early afternoon with some target practice. He stayed back for a few moments, watching the ease with which Jesse reloaded his pistol, each shot landing dead center of the target. The gun looked light in his fingers though he knew that it was a heavy, cumbersome sort of weapon. 

After a handful of reloads, Jesse finally acknowledged Hanzo with a tip of his hat, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Uh oh. 

With a small twinge of wariness, Hanzo approached Jesse, trying to gauge his temper of the moment. He knew his intended was more than capable of expressing his displeasure with his fists. Jesse reloaded again, spinning the cylinder and landing six shots dead center in rapid succession. 

“The first day I arrived, I saw you shooting from the warehouse catwalks, and I was impressed by your aim.” Hanzo lead with, hands clasped behind his back. “Until that moment, there was very little here to convince me that Deadlock had any right to be under Shimada control. You changed my opinion very quickly.”

Jesse deliberately didn't look at him, dumping spent bullet casings onto the growing pile at his feet before reloading with far more focus than he really needed. 

To Hanzo's private relief, he managed not to flinch when Jesse whirled, the warm barrel of his pistol pressed between his eyebrows. Hanzo's gaze kept steady on Jesse's eyes, finally seeing the quiet fury bubbling within them.   
“You tell the other Alphas what we did?”

Hanzo's lip curled into a sneer. “I would never. And I have already put down the few who dared speak of you with vulgarity.” 

Jesse eased a fraction at Hanzo's words, though the barrel against his forehead didn't waver. “You think I'm your property?”

Hanzo couldn't help the faint uptick of the corners of his mouth. “I [em]know[/em] that you are not property - mine or anyone else's.” There were no fresh marks on Jesse, and no scent from the other Alphas - only the lingering sweetness of Hanzo's sweat and urine and cum - ah...Jesse probably didn't realize that the shower he took hadn't completely washed away those scents. That they were still discernible to an Alpha’s nose.

“Your bathing was not as thorough as you seem to think. The story is written in your scent,” Hanzo said delicately. Jesse pulled a face, grimacing as he uncocked his pistol and tucked it into his belt, cussing quietly. Hanzo would be a liar if he said he wasn't relieved when the gun was no longer poised to blow his brains out. 

Shifting close, Hanzo nuzzled tentatively at Jesse's jaw. “If anything, intended, it is you who has all the control here,” he murmured, hands settling lightly on Jesse's hips in what he hoped was a conciliatory fashion. “That so, sugar?” Jesse mused, a hint of mischief coloring his tone. Hanzo didn't suppress the shiver that it sent down his spine. 

“So, theoretically speaking,” Jesse drawled, tipping his head slightly to give Hanzo better access to nibble gently along his scent gland. “If I'm in charge here, I could tell you to get on your knees and blow me?”

Hanzo stopped moving as his brain short circuited and lust and leftover adrenaline made his cock perk up at attention. He let out a shaky breath, giving Jesse's neck a reprimanding nip, before dropping to his knees to nuzzle his face into Jesse's groin through the denim. 

Jesse stood stock still, and when Hanzo looked up questioning, he could see the shock on his scruffy features warring with arousal. “F-fuck sug, didn't think you'd…”

Hanzo mouthed at Jesse's groin, dampening his jeans while his fingers made deft work of Jesse's belt buckle and button. “Are you all talk then, cowboy?” Hanzo mocked while fishing Jesse's half hard cock out the front of his jeans. 

“We’re out in the open, doll…”

Hanzo inhaled the musky scent of Jesse’s skin as he mouthed along the thickening member. “Let them watch. Let them see you use me and wonder who calls the shots,” he rumbled, licking over the head and priding himself in the soft gasp he earned. An Omega well cared for was a content mate, and Hanzo had every intention of taking care of the man he’d hoped to mate. 

“Shit.” 

Jesse cussed, dug fingers into Hanzo’s hair and mussed the tidy bun he kept it pulled up in, and pulled him further onto his cock until Hanzo’s nose was pressed into his abdomen. “You want me to show em how pretty you look on my dick?” Jesse growled. Hanzo swallowed, gagging slightly as the cowboy’s thick prick swelled further in the wet confines of his mouth. His hands rested lightly on either side of Jesse’s thighs as he looked up from under his lashes, trying to convey his utter willingness to his partner. 

“I wanna fuck yer throat. Make you choke on me, see that pretty face o’ yers covered in tears.” The idea was utterly delicious, in Hanzo’s mind, a low groan vibrating over Jesse’s dick as he sucked, urging the salty musk of pre to drool onto the back of his tongue. 

What would his family say if they knew he lowered himself to an Omega in this manner? An illicit shudder ran down Hanzo’s spine and he redoubled his efforts, blowing Jesse for all he was worth until the firm fingers tangled in his hair forcibly slowed his frantic pace. “Easy there, sugar,” Jesse at least had the decency to sound a bit out of breath. “Gonna enjoy this properly. You need me to pull back, you tap my right leg twice, got it?” 

Hanzo nodded as best he could without dislodging Jesse’s cock from his mouth, and that was good enough for the Omega who growled a quiet sound that was more Alpha than he probably realized. 

Eyelids fluttered closed as Jesse’s fingertips tightened against Hanzo’s scalp, the unforgiving hard-packed dirt of the desert making his knees ache dully. It didn’t matter though. Nothing mattered but the way Jesse thrust into his mouth, deep and probing, and with a lazy sort of intensity that forced the tip of his cock just to the back of Hanzo’s throat. 

He gagged more than once, swallowing desperately and feeling so deliciously used that it struck a chord buried deep within him. Jesse pushed further in, slowly rutting into his mouth and bumping the back of his throat with increasing frequency. They developed a rhythm, the kind that had Jesse swearing quietly and Hanzo swallowing eagerly with each sloppy thrust. More and more, Hanzo found breathing to be an insurmountable task, Jesse’s cock occupying his throat more often than not as it pushed in and in, filling him to the brim…

Fumbling his right hand over his own slacks, Hanzo managed to open his trousers and pull his cock out into the warm desert air, stroking himself discreetly. “You like this?” Jesse panted, thumb digging into the seam of Hanzo’s lips and pushing his jaws open wider. Hanzo gurgled and hiccuped a breath before Jesse plunged in deeper, blocking off all oxygen and filling his throat like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

“You like being put to use like this, Alpha? On yer knees, gettin yer throat fucked by yer mate?” 

Hanzo’s lungs screamed for air, throat spasming around the thick meat of Jesse’s cock. His hand sped up over his prick as lust and desperation drove him rapidly towards his peak. That was when Jesse pulled back, Hanzo choking and whining as he was left feeling bereft, but gasping for air. “Catch yer breath, angel, cuz once I go back in, you ain’t breathing until I cum.” 

Hanzo’s prick throbbed, the tip drooling slick down to the hard-packed dirt beneath him. “Please,” he rasped, throat raw and belly coiling in the most delicious way. Jesse waited as Hanzo took in lungfuls of air, one hand idly stroking his spit-slick member. Finally, Hanzo nodded, opening his mouth obediently - imploringly even - and Jesse wasted no time, feeding his cock back into Hanzo’s mouth. 

He didn’t stop once his prick nudged the back of Hanzo’s throat this time. His thumb found its way between Hanzo’s molars, holding his jaw open as wide as it would go and his other hand helped adjust the angle of Hanzo’s head as he pushed in and in until he was grinding Hanzo’s nose into his pubic bone. 

Hanzo gagged and swallowed the deeper his Omega’s cock sunk into him. One hand moved to his throat, feeling the way it bulged, feeling each short thrust into the convulsing tunnel. Jesse’s hands were a vice at the back of his head, holding him firmly in place. Helplessness wasn’t a sensation Hanzo felt often, but this was the sort that made him feel completely overwhelmed. 

The lack of air was initially secondary to the feel of Jesse fucking his throat, but shortly the burn began to irritate his lungs, spots floating in the corners of his vision. Hanzo jerked and twitched with a rising sense of panic, Jesse’s heavy breathing over him seeming loud in his ears. His vision grew fuzzy, either from lack of air or tears - Hanzo couldn’t tell which - and he started to go limp against his mate.

Jesse let out a rough shout, and the fingers against Hanzo’s scalp tightened painfully, keeping him on the verge of awareness. Warmth cascaded down into his belly, and then he was gagging again as Jesse pulled out completely, that first gulp of air so euphoric and sweet-tasting that he barely noticed the orgasm that had snuck up on him until he was cumming harder than he’d ever done in his life. His cock gushed and Hanzo gasped, unable to speak or move beyond the minute twitching of his hips as his balls emptied themselves. 

Slowly, the world expanded, and Jesse’s hands were on him, hauling him upright and holding him firm while Hanzo struggled to get shaky legs underneath him. “You ok sugar? You with me?” Jesse sounded worried, Hanzo realized with distant bemusement. He smiled, leaned close and planted a sloppy kiss on the cowboy’s lips. 

“Hanzo, at your service.” 

He sounded drunk. 

Jesse snorted a laugh, and managed to do up both their pants before he hauled Hanzo off to his room for a nice recovery cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder to kink safely. Breathplay is super dangerous and you should only do it with someone who is very familiar with the necessary safety precautions. Don't give yourselves brain damage trying to get off. This has been a PSA by your friendly neighborhood Kestrel.


	4. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one touches on the breeding kink/excessive cum that was requested by more than one person on my dash, and there will definitely be more of it in the next chapter. 
> 
> Again apologies for the delay. I could tell you all the shit happening in my life right now but it's basically all excuses, so I won't bother. Don't hate me?

Jesse swam slowly toward wakefulness, savoring the languor of waking on his own time, Hanzo’s body at his side a firm, warm reminder of just how good things had gotten over the past months. Half asleep he rolled towards the Alpha, mouthing at the muscular swell of his shoulder while he lazily rutted his cock against Hanzo’s ass. They’d done nearly everything _but_ fuck, and there was an emptiness inside Jesse that was begging to be filled. 

Something small and niggling wormed its way into his contented humping, causing his hips to stall and his lips to leave the salty sweetness of Hanzo’s skin. Jesse blinked, shifting slightly as he felt the trickle of something wet and slippery between his cheeks. 

Oh. 

_Oh shit._

With all the concussive force of a freight train, realization came crashing down onto Jesse, startling him into full wakefulness as dread overtook comfort and anxiety soured the pleasure that had been coiling in his belly. Jesse shifted away from Hanzo’s back, slow and careful like a man backing away from a rattler. Once he was at the edge of the bed he slipped out, stumbled into a pair of pants and snatched a ratty backpack out of his closet, stuffing it with the nearest clothes on hand.

Outside his shack he could hear the stirrings of other Deadlock members: the jangle of spurs, the low mutter of voices, a bark of raucous laughter. Cold sweat broke out onto Jesse’s skin and spurred him on, half-zipping the bag before giving it up as a poor job and stuffing his hand under the corner of the mattress, fishing around a moment before pulling back with a wallet of credit chips in hand. 

He was just reaching for the nearest shirt to pull over his head when he heard Hanzo rustling in bed, and looked up guiltily to see his lover watching him with an expression of utmost befuddlement. “Jesse, what…?”

Jesse licked dry lips and swallowed thickly, plastering on a sickly smile that wouldn’t fool an infant. “H-hey, sug just….uh...got a mission and I’m packin and…” 

Hanzo’s frown deepened, adding a crease between his eyebrows. “I did not approve Deadlock for any missions today. What’s going on?” He sat up, the sheet falling away from his body and Jesse was caught between bolting out the door or slinking back into bed and burying his face in Hanzo’s groin. A flare of warmth shot through his gut, mingling unpleasantly with the acid spike of anxiety. 

“I-” 

“Do not lie to me Jesse McCree.” Hanzo’s voice was rich with authority, stern enough to make him want to drop to his knees, and rumbling enough to make him want to mouth at Hanzo’s jaw in desperation. Caught between fuck or flight, Jesse was frozen, hands trembling and mouth gone dry. 

For the first time in his adult life, Jesse didn’t meet his Alpha’s gaze in defiance. His head turned to the side, gaze lowered and throat exposed as Hanzo approached like some glorious, terrible God, resplendent in his nudity. 

It was like he was gone, overtaken by an unknown submissive, coy Omega trying to placate his Alpha, and the realization repulsed him enough that he couldn’t let himself act this way any further. Biology be damned. Gritting his teeth, Jesse turned to face Hanzo, pretending he didn’t see the confusion on those fucking stupid handsome features. 

“‘m in heat,” he ground out, nearly spitting the words at Hanzo and stopping the man in his tracks. “An’ I don’t wanna give those fuckers a chance, don’t want em to think they got a goddamn snowflake’s chance in hell that they’re gonna breed me, so I’m gettin’ out of here to wait this out.” 

Hanzo reached out for him, hands halting midair at Jesse’s barked “Don’t!” Arms crossed over his chest as Jesse took a step back, giving himself space. Hanzo waited, watching him like he were a feral creature, a regal sort of agony tightening the corners of his eyes. Jesse could see his nostrils flaring as he scented him, taking in the faint threads of sweetness that Jesse knew he was emitting, body trying to attract his mate. 

Fuck. 

“Allow me to assist you.” Hanzo rumbled soothingly, one hand held out in invitation. Jesse bared his teeth, taking another step backwards. He could leave his bag of clothes, the cred chips were in his pocket, he could just make a break for it… “With what? Yer dick?” Jesse hissed, feeling inexplicably guilty the moment he did. Hanzo’s lips quirked slightly, not offended in the least. “If you wish. I merely meant that I could have a car here in less than an hour to get you out of town, and set you up in a hotel until your heat is over.” 

It seemed too good to be true - an Alpha who didn’t demand the right to breed him, even after everything they’d done together - but here Hanzo was, offering to help Jesse make good his escape, not making any sly remarks about repayment or mating or....

“Please,” Jesse blurted, feeling his cheeks heat with shame. Hanzo merely nodded, letting his hand drop and reaching towards the nightstand where his cell phone had been tossed the night before. Jesse stumbled over to the kitchenette, splashing water onto his face from the sink as Hanzo spoke in sharp Japanese to whoever was on the other end of the line. When he hung up, Jesse had calmed himself some, easing the rabbiting of his fears and wants. 

The sound of cloth sliding over skin both eased and ired him even more however, the thought of Hanzo getting dressed making Jesse irrationally indignant. “My driver will be here in approximately forty minutes,” Hanzo said calmly, dressing as if this were an ordinary day, and not the worst inevitable disaster of Jesse’s life. The swirling emotions inside him rose to a crescendo and Jesse whirled, looking furiously at the man he secretly considered his mate. 

“How the hell are you so calm?!” he hollered, irately flinging a damp dishcloth at Hanzo’s head. It bapped him right between the eyes before falling limply to the floor, causing Jesse to make a rude comparison between it and his own indignance. All fury and no form. Hanzo blinked at him before picking up the dishcloth and folding it neatly, setting it aside on the counter. “This is a natural occurrence, Jesse. Why are you so upset? First heats are meant to be exciting and special….my brother...his first heat was met with celebration and he enjoyed himself quite thoroughly, I’m given to understand.” 

Jesse gaped, stunned that Hanzo was actually talking about his family (an Omega brother?!) and was also acting like a heat wasn’t such a big deal. 

Then again...maybe it wasn’t that way for other people. 

Jesse figured maybe he’d been born in the wrong damn country. 

“You know what’ll happen if they find out,” Jesse spat bitterly, digging through drawers until he found a lighter and a stash of cigars. He pulled one out, and maybe he clipped the end a bit too viciously, because Hanzo flinched very minutely as he did. “They’ll smell me. Realize I ain’t entirely in my right mind. Think they can line up and have a go at me. It’s bad enough when I ain’t fertile, but they’ve been waitin’ fer this, and the minute they think they’ve got an inch, they’ll take the whole damn mile. I ain’t the goddamn pack bicycle, and I sure as fuck ain’t gettin’ bred by one of them ugly motherfuckers.” Clouds of white smoke billowed into existence as he lit his cigar, puffing on it like he was running a damn race. The nicotine soothed his frustrations minutely, a thick log of ash growing on the end as he smoked. 

Hanzo seemed thoughtful as dumped out Jesse’s bag onto the bed and started to fold the clothing items neatly before replacing them in the backpack. “I would not let them use you in such a crude manner. Who you take during your season is up to you and you alone. From what I understand, an unsated heat is unpleasant but not deadly. If you wish to remain secluded for the duration, I will ensure that food and toiletries are delivered to your room.” 

Hanzo looked up at him then, dark brown eyes seeming to stare into Jesse’s very soul. The look made his breath catch in his throat in all honesty. “I did not court you merely to let unworthy Alpha rut on you like mindless beasts.” 

Jesse shivered and got the notable sensation that Hanzo would actually eviscerate anyone trying to force him into sex. 

And why the hell was that a turn-on?

The time passed in silence after that, Jesse smoking and thinking, and Hanzo repacking his bag until he was satisfied with the neatness of its contents. By the time he was finished, a light flashed on his phone, and a message popped up when he flicked it on. “Your ride is here, Jesse,” Hanzo said evenly. 

Relief, all-encompassing and bone-deep swamped him, making stiff shoulders slump. “Thank fuck,” he muttered, making his way to the bed to pick up the backpack and slinging it over a shoulder. Hanzo watched him without comment, the faint lines of tension in his body not going unnoticed by the gunslinger. “Jesse, I-”

Something that had drawn tight inside Jesse snapped, prickly stubbornness faded thin and worn smooth by the unrelenting waves that were Hanzo Shimada.

“Come with me,” Jesse interrupted, surprising even himself when the words blurted out of him. Hanzo’s eyes flashed with something dangerous, something that made Jesse’s hole leak slick and his scent spike with want. “Do you realize what you ask?” Hanzo asked very carefully. Jesse reckoned he’d never heard Hanzo talk like that, but boy howdy, he could stand to hear more of it. Maybe it was the heat talking, but shit he wanted Hanzo’s mouth at his throat and hands on his ass and…”

“I fuckin’ know what I’m askin’ fer,” Jesse spat defiantly. And he did. He _really_ did. Because Hanzo had never pushed, never demanded. He was respectful and good and really fucking hot.

Honestly he was better than Jesse figured he'd ever get.

Suddenly, Hanzo was in his space, lips pressed hot and hungry against Jesse’s own. He melted into the kiss, groaning softly, fingers catching in the fabric of Hanzo’s shirt. “Come take care of me,” Jesse breathed once they’d parted, cheeks pink and eyes closed. “Ain’t never had anyone like you on my arm, and I reckon I’d be a damn fool to let this pass without you to show me how it’s done.” 

The growl Hanzo let out sent another shiver down his spine, and as they made their way to the luxury car waiting on them, Jesse couldn’t help but feel a bit smug as the Deadlock pack watched them go and couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

There was something awful nice about being courted by a Shimada. 

 ***

Jesse fell asleep almost the moment he was in the car, relief crashing down hard over him once the door to the sedan clicked shut and he had a barricade between himself and the Deadlock pack. Adrenaline seeped away and Jesse was soon nodding off, overwrought and exhausted from what looked suspiciously like a panic attack, Hanzo rumbling comfortingly against him.

When the hovercar pulled to a stop and the engines powered down, Hanzo roused him gently, “We are here, love.” Jesse groaned into wakefulness, feeling muzzy and warm. The crotch of trousers were damp from where he’d been giving off the faintest trickle of slick and he grimaced in discomfort at the discovery, grateful that his serape would likely cover the damp spot at least from here up to their room. 

Jesse felt more than a little out of his element once they crossed the threshold into the hotel itself, knowing full well that if he weren’t here with a Shimada he’d have been tossed out on his ass in a heartbeat. This place was way too fancy for the likes of him, that was for damn sure. He didn’t have long to think on it though, not with Hanzo grabbing their keycard from the concierge and ushering Jesse into the elevator. 

As the doors slid closed, Hanzo was in his space, snuffling along his neck and licking at his scent glands, arms pinning him back against the wall. “You smell heavenly,” he rumbled, grazing teeth over skin. Jesse whimpered, hands clutching at Hanzo’s hips, cock filling fast enough that it made him dizzy and thighs gone damp with the sudden flood of slick. The air was thick with his scent, enough so that Jesse could smell _himself_ in the enclosed space. 

Hanzo’s hands fumbled at Jesse’s belt before freezing in place, Hanzo pulling back with a guilty look on his face as he looked up at Jesse in concern. “Is this…?” He asked tentatively, and shit if that didn’t do it for Jesse like nothin’ else. “Yeah,” Jesse exhaled, warmth tingling in his belly as he drew Hanzo back in for a kiss. Deft fingers undid belt and button and fly, Hanzo’s hand slipping into his jeans and palming Jesse’s cock, giving it a few luxurious strokes before fingers dipped lower, somewhat constrained by the denim, but not enough to stop a determined archer. 

Jesse sighed into Hanzo’s mouth as fingertips pet his sac and then slipped further back, delving into the dripping slit with a lewd _squelch_. “You’re so wet,” Hanzo rasped against his lips, petting his insides with calloused fingertips and thrusting gently. Jesse purred at the sensation, squeezing around those two fingers and wanting for more. “Angel, please…” He whined needily. 

Hanzo smirked at him, the curl of lip more arousing that it had any damn right to be. “Why rush, when we have all weekend?” Hanzo’s free hand moved to Jesse’s cock where it was poking out of his jeans, dribbling pre onto the elevator floor. Jesse only had enough mind to slam a fist onto the stop button before Hanzo was stroking his cock while leisurely fingering him open. The elevator hissed to a stop, Hanzo gently pinched the tip of his prick, urging a rasping whine from Jesse. 

“You’re much more sensitive than usual,” Hanzo observed almost clinically. Jesse shot him a half-hearted scowl, squirming against him. Almost as if to prove his point, the fist over his cock started jerking quickly, bringing Jesse to the edge far quicker than he’d thought humanly possible. “Shit! Fuck! Babe! I-!” Suddenly Jesse was gasping as his cock pulsed, scrabbling at Hanzo, at the wall, at the railing, anything to give him purchase as he writhed through his orgasm. Cum spilled out over Hanzo’s fist and slick gushed into his palm where his fingers were working him through the aftershocks with gentle fluttering. 

Jesse felt utterly wrecked when Hanzo’s hands finally left him, watching with barely-contained heat as the archer lifted his slick-coated fingers to suck them clean. His knees were weak and his mind was scattered, and all he could really think was _Holy shit, we gotta do that again._ Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Hanzo carefully wiped his hands clean before restarting the elevator and looking far too put-together for Jesse’s tastes. Wasn’t fair that he was the only one stumbling out of the elevator looking fucked-out. 

 ***

Perhaps Hanzo didn’t fully comprehend what he’d wrought with his little stunt in the elevator, but he found out rather quickly once they were in the hotel room. The second the lights were flicked on, Jesse had dropped his backpack to the floor and shoved his Alpha up against the wall, working the buttons of his shirt open with clumsy haste while his mouth met the curve of his neck and promptly started sucking up a dark bruise well above the collar. 

Didn’t matter that his pants were soaked with slick and cum, that he by all rights should feel disgusting and sticky. All that mattered was the rising flush of heat that swamped his insides and made his skin hypersensitive to each and every inch of flesh that connected with Hanzo’s. And while Hanzo may have been startled by the ferocity with which Jesse assaulted him, he caught up quickly, hands making quick work of Jesse’s ruined jeans and flat-out ripping open his flannel shirt, buttons pinging off the floor. 

Bit by bit, articles of clothing fell to the ground from their heated grappling, Jesse struggling to toe out of his boots without letting his lips leave Hanzo’s. He positively ached for Hanzo’s dick, his slit pulsing in time with his heartbeat and his cock drooling in spite of his recent orgasm. Jesse keened as Hanzo’s lips left his only for teeth to bite into his neck roughly, not breaking skin but eliciting a fresh burst of pheremones from his scent glands. He tilted his head, giving Hanzo better access to his throat while his nails raked red lines into Hanzo’s skin. In a whirl, Jesse’s back hit the wall, head knocking back lightly as their positions were reversed. A feral grin split his lips, gaze flashing challengingly as he leaned in, clutching close. 

“Fuck me, doll. Gimmer yer cock,” Jesse panted, hiking one thigh up to hook his heel behind Hanzo’s ass, dragging his Alpha closer. Hanzo growled, rutting his dick against Jesse’s in a slow grind that had him whimpering. “We are not even on the bed yet. Would you have me take you here against the wall like an animal?” His voice was a low rasp, almost a whisper, the rumble of it practically vibrating Jesse’s bones. 

Well hell, that sounded like a mighty fine idea, so Jesse hiked his other leg up, locking his ankles behind Hanzo’s back. “Hell yeah. Give it to me good, right here, just like this. Gimme that knot I’ve been dreaming about.” Jesse panted, too far gone to care if he sounded like an Omega in a cheesy breeding porno. 

Hanzo huffed but shifted his hips, hands on Jesse’s ass angling him upwards slightly so that he could position his cockhead at the drooling opening. “So impatient,” he chided, even as he obliged Jesse, tip breaching into his slick passage with relative ease. 

Hanzo’s eyes bored into him as he slid in with far more self-restraint than Jesse would’ve credited an Alpha with. The first inch or two wasn’t so bad - he’d played with his hole enough to know what he could handle - but the deeper Hanzo sank the more Jesse groaned, hips jerking to urge Hanzo’s prick deeper and deeper inside him. By the time Hanzo was hilted, Jesse had gone boneless, eyes lidded with pleasure at the feeling of being stuffed so full. 

They breathed together for a moment, foreheads touching as Jesse adjusted to the sweet sensation of fullness, and Hanzo acclimated to the wet heat of Jesse’s insides.

It was only a moment, intimate and sweet, before Hanzo was pulling back and driving home again, each thrust slow but firm. It was methodical and deliberate and it made Jesse groan in frustration, nails biting into Hanzo’s shoulders as he squirmed against him. “I ain’t gonna break, sug,” he growled. It felt damned good, no doubt, but something in Jesse didn’t want this slow lovemaking right now. He had a visceral urge to be claimed and marked and fucked into next week. 

With a snarl, Jesse surged forward, digging his teeth roughly into Hanzo’s shoulder. “I _said_ Fuck. Me.” He growled, high on endorphins and his gut aching something fierce for his Alpha’s load. 

The response was swift, Hanzo’s hand shooting forward, fingers wrapping meanly around Jesse’s throat and shoving him back against the wall, not quite cutting off his oxygen, but damned close enough to make him gasp. Dark eyes burned into him as Hanzo’s pace quickened, his thrusts gone rough and fast. “You wish to be _fucked_ , Jesse?” He growled, slick squelches accompanying each inward thrust that jarred Jesse’s guts and made his toes curl with pleasure. 

“You want to be bred? Knotted? Stuffed so full of my cum that it bloats your belly and leaks out of you for days?” Hanzo’s rasp was low, intense, and Jesse nearly could’ve cum from the way it made his guts twist in delight. Who’d’ve guessed that Hanzo Shimada could speak with such vulgarity?

“Yeah sugar,” Jesse panted between moans, clinging loosely to Hanzo’s neck. “Breed me. Fill me up. ‘M fuckin empty, and I need it! Seed me good and deep and knot me so it sticks.” Jesse’s babbling caused a renewal of energy in Hanzo, each hard thrust knocking him up against the wall in a rhythmic thumping that would no doubt garner a few complaint calls down to the front desk. 

It was rough and feral and everything Jesse had been afraid to admit he wanted, and it was so _so_ good. 

With a bestial snarl, Hanzo shoved deep, the bulge at the base of his cock shoving into Jesse’s puffy, abused hole and started to swell further as Hanzo came, shuddering through his climax. The sensation startled Jesse into a silent gasp, head tipping back against the wall as he felt stuffed and stretched with each centimetre that the knot bulged. It was the thick, hot flood of cum into his belly that set off his own orgasm, cock pulsing and spilling between them, his balls twitching as Hanzo kept cumming. 

He knew it would be a lot, hell he’d watched enough porn in his life to know that Alphas produced a ridiculous amount of seed when their mates were in heat, but feeling his guts cramp and his belly distend to accommodate just how much was something else entirely. Giving out wrecked little whimpers, Jesse went limp, trusting his mate to be able to take his weight between him and the wall propping him up. 

Goosebumps pebbled his skin and his nipples were drawn tight and flushed, sensitive to every breath of air that Hanzo panted against his chest. 

Jesse was almost afraid to move, lest everything Hanzo had stuffed in him began to squirt out, but the Alpha’s knot did what it was intended to do, the tie holding firm between them, only the tiniest bit of fluid leaking out around it. 

In that moment, Jesse looked, _really looked_ at Hanzo, at the flush of his cheeks beneath his neatly trimmed beard, at the way his pupils had blown black with lust, at the sweat beading up on his neck and dripping down over ridiculously muscled shoulders and trapezoids. 

Maybe it was the hormones talking, but Jesse McCree figured he just might be in love. 

When Hanzo took the entirety of his weight in his bulging arms and managed to carry Jesse while shuffling them both over to the bed, careful to not let his knot pull too roughly at the rim of Jesse’s hole, he figured that might just be something he could live with.


	5. Oh Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a Daddy kink. Jesse indulges him. 
> 
> Kink prompts: Daddy kink, cum inflation, breeding (again).

Jesse’s hole _ached_. 

Being knotted four times in an afternoon would do that to a fella, he supposed with a grimace of discomfort. The abused flesh of his entrance pulsed in time with his heartbeat, and twitched with each dribble of cum that slipped out of him and onto the soaked sheets beneath him. Between rounds, Hanzo had been an attentive mate, stripping off the sheets and remaking the bed so that Jesse didn’t have to lie in their combined fluids for long. 

Speaking of the devil...Hanzo approached the bed, deliciously nude and hands burdened with fresh sheets. Jesse watched through lidded eyes, appreciating the way the stress on Hanzo’s face had disappeared, and the stoic mask he normally wore in front of the Deadlock pack was gone in favor of something he was tempted to call contentment and affection. 

“Jesse you must get out of bed if you want me to change the sheets,” Hanzo said with a hint of exasperated fondness, lips quirking ever so faintly. Jesse grinned and wriggled deeper into the pile of pillows and sheets, giving Hanzo a lazy wink. “I’m too comfy sugar. You’re gonna hafta make me.” Hanzo snorted, seemed to consider the challenge, and carefully set the clean sheets on the edge of the bed before diving for Jesse, snatching him up and hefting his considerable mass of muscle with apparent ease. Jesse whooped, fanning himself with one hand while the other wrapped around behind Hanzo’s neck. 

“Oh, daddy, you’re so strong,” Jesse teased playfully. Hanzo stiffened, a dark flush rising on his cheeks as he carefully looked anywhere but at Jesse as he strode over to the couch. Jesse’s eyes narrowed as mischief settled in his chest. “You like it when I call you that? _Daddy?_ ” Abruptly Jesse found himself falling onto the couch as Hanzo dropped him and covered his burning face with both hands, groaning quietly. Jesse only felt a little bad for embarrassing Hanzo as he sat up, catching his mate’s hips with both hands and squeezing. “I won’t say it if you don’t like it, sug, but you got real red there. I’m thinkin’ there’s something you ain’t told me yet.” 

Hanzo peeked out from between his fingers before swiping his hands down over his face and smoothing out his beard, still a gleaming shade of red. “It is...I am not unaware of our age difference, and when you say it…” He gestured helplessly, and Jesse figured maybe he knew exactly what Hanzo was talking about. “You like it.” Jesse concluded with a smirk, thumbs rubbing into the points of Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo nodded, looking painfully vulnerable for a man who prided himself on being utterly untouchable when in public. 

Jesse nuzzled Hanzo’s stomach, kissing along the flat planes of his belly, tongue flicking into the faint dips of his muscle groups. “You’ve been breeding me so good, daddy,” Jesse breathed, grinning to himself as Hanzo’s breath caught and his cock twitched, starting to fill with interest. As long as Jesse was in heat, Hanzo’s body would respond to stimulation - pheremonal synchronization to ensure an Omega could always have their Alpha of choice during their heat.

Sometimes biology weren’t so bad after all, Jesse mused. 

One hand fell to cup and palm Hanzo’s balls as Jesse nuzzled into the space just above his dick, rubbing his nose into the curling hairs, lips brushing the base where Hanzo’s knot would swell. Hanzo’s hands fell lightly to the top of Jesse’s head, fingers threading through his hair almost tentatively. “My hole is all sore and swollen from your big dick, daddy. You fucked me raw, and now my mouth is gettin’ jealous.”

Hanzo stuttered a moan, voice gone low and hoarse as his cock swelled, nudging at Jesse’s chin. Jesse obliged, lipping his way down the length before licking at the tip impishly. “What’re ya gonna do to me, daddy?” he crooned, looking up at Hanzo through his lashes. 

Hanzo growled, grip tightening in Jesse’s hair as he pulled him down onto his cock, Jesse going more than willingly under the pressure. “I am going to fuck your mouth, _Boy_ ,” Hanzo gritted out, the slick slide of Jesse’s mouth working him up quickly. Jesse hummed happily, sending light vibrations over the flesh of Hanzo’s dick as he sucked, more than pleased with the reaction he’d gotten.

Hanzo curled forward over Jesse’s head, rutting into his mouth with measured thrusts, the spongy head of his cock butting against the back of Jesse’s throat. Jesse gurgled an eager noise, lips wrapping tight around Hanzo’s shaft and tongue working the underside of his dick. Satisfaction curled warm all through his guts as the taste of pre smearing along his tongue, salt-bitter and potent in the way only an Alpha could taste. 

Which was why when Jesse was forcefully pulled off Hanzo’s cock, the noise that escaped him was one of pure complaint, the fingers in his hair holding him back from lunging forward onto it once more. 

“You are incorrigible,” Hanzo growled, the faint breathiness in his tone testament to how worked up Jesse’d managed to get him. 

“I think you like me that way, daddy,” Jesse cooed, lips shiny with spit and Hanzo’s pre. One strong hand found its way down to his jaw, thumb and forefinger catching Jesse by the chin and making him look up into Hanzo’s eyes. 

“I do. But that does not make you any less of a _brat_ , and I am not in the habit of giving naughty boys rewards they haven't earned,” Hanzo mused with a faint grin. “Perhaps I should spank you and then fuck you until your manners improve.”

It was Hanzo’s turn to relish the blush that bloomed along Jesse's cheeks.

Jesse swallowed, throat bobbing as a surge of slick dampened his thighs, a thin keen vibrating from his throat. Now that...that was way hotter than it had any right to be, his dick twitching in agreement. He took a breath, giving Hanzo the best pout his grown-ass self could manage. “But it’s so sore already, daddy,” Jesse whined. “I bet it’s all red and swollen from how mean you’ve been to me.” 

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, the glint in his eye making Jesse squirm. “Is that so? Perhaps I should look at it and make sure it’s not too sore, hm? You sit here and think about how naughty you’ve been while I change the sheets, and then daddy will decide if you still need a spanking.” 

If there were an ounce of embarrassment left in Jesse’s body, he’d have used it up at the way his dick throbbed when Hanzo said stuff like that, but when you’ve been fucking a guy for more than 24 hours practically uninterrupted, it was real easy to fall into the role of their game without being too self-conscious about your reactions. 

It was definitely that and not the fact that Hanzo made a damn good Daddy with the premature silver streaks at his temples adding to the illusion that their age gap was far wider than it actually was. 

Jesse fidgeted on the couch, balls squished gently between his thighs as he watched Hanzo strip the soiled sheets and replace them with a clean set, every movement exact and calculated, not a single bit rushed or impatient. The hotel staff would probably have to deep clean the couch too, considering how wet he was getting just _waiting_. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity (but was probably less than a few minutes), Hanzo returned to Jesse, hands cupping the scruff on his cheeks gently as he leaned down for a tender kiss at odds with the thick scent of Jesse’s heat and Hanzo’s want. “You need only say the word and we can stop,” he murmured against Jesse’s lips, the Omega going soft and jelly-limbed at how warm that simple statement made him feel. “I know, sugar,” Jesse purred, stealing another light kiss before Hanzo straightened, eyebrows lifting imperiously and adopting the mien of a very powerful, very strict man. 

Jesse’s dick throbbed at that look.

_

The fact that Jesse was still here, still interested, still _playing along_ sent a shudder of excitement down Hanzo’s spine. After the initial shock of being called “Daddy” Hanzo couldn’t really deny the thrill he got when his lover looked at him with a patently innocent face, his body reeking of readiness and fertility. He should have been ashamed of himself, more noble, even as he serviced Jesse through his first heat, but...

“Go to the bed, place your hands on the mattress and spread your legs, Boy.” Hanzo ordered, Jesse’s dick giving another little twitch of excitement as he rose, taking his time with his obedience, being the brat that Hanzo knew he was. A smile curled Hanzo’s lips as his boy tested him. Hands sunk into the plush mattress as Jesse spread his legs for Hanzo’s perusal, his ass tilting up, and a mischievous grin flashed over his shoulder at Hanzo. Giving a monosyllabic grunt of approval, Hanzo palmed Jesse’s asscheeks apart, thumb digging in just below his hole to sink down into the wet slit, feeling the softness of Jesse’s insides. 

“Mmm, it’s quite red,” he observed clinically, his thumb pumping in and out, startling a thin whine out of Jesse. Hanzo traced his thumb around the rim lightly, spreading slick out and down further, rubbing it into Jesse’s balls. It was easy - too easy - to fall into his role as Jesse squirmed under his hands, slit twitching invitingly and a drop of wetness sliding down to get caught in thick pubic hair that was already messy with cum from their last round. 

“Want daddy to kiss it better?” Hanzo heard himself ask distantly. Jesse’s groaned _”God, please...”_ was answer enough to drop Hanzo to his knees, tongue lapping at Jesse’s entrance, lips suckling lightly at the wet flesh. Musk and cum and the salty nectar of his Omega filled Hanzo’s senses, overwhelming everything else. 

Hanzo had to hold his mate firmly by the hips as Jesse tried to rock back against his face, rough noises of pleasure rumbling up from him. Hanzo feasted, tongue delving deep and feeling the way Jesse’s passage clenched down, quiet noises of pleasure and desperation roiling through the cowboy’s body. Hairy thighs tensed as Jesse whined, his balls tightening as Hanzo ate him out like it was his last meal. 

Just as Jesse drew taut, body thrumming, teasing the edge of orgasm, Hanzo sat back on his haunches, licking his lips and admiring his work as his lover cussed into the bedsheets, drawled profanity bitten off between a pretty litany of “please” and “god don’t leave me hanging, daddy.” 

The grin that swept across Hanzo’s lips was downright feral. It took a few breaths to compose himself, one hand leaving Jesse’s muscular ass to wipe away the slick lingering on his neatly-trimmed beard. “Such language,” Hanzo _tsk’ed_ disapprovingly, ignoring Jesse’s whine. “I suppose I shall have to punish you after all.” 

Rising to his feet, Hanzo steadied Jesse, smoothing down his spine with one hand that rested firmly on his lower back, pushing just enough to urge his mate’s ass to tilt upwards a touch more. “Normally I’d have you over my knees for this, but you look so pretty like this, waiting for me to fuck you,” Hanzo murmured conversationally, noting the way Jesse’s dick twitched with interest. 

Holding Jesse down firmly with his left hand, Hanzo angled himself slightly to the side, palm smoothing over the taut globes of his ass, caressing and groping for a moment to draw things out. Cupping his hand in the shape of Jesse’s ass, Hanzo drew back and swung, a loud _smack_ and subsequent yelp marking the first swat. His hand clung to Jesse’s skin, feeling it bloom with warmth. 

“Anything to say, boy?” Hanzo asked archly, giving Jesse either an out or a shovel to dig himself deeper. 

Of course he chose the latter.

“Yer a mean sonuvabitch!” Jesse hissed, making no move to get away when he could have done so easily. Hanzo hummed, and dropped three more hard spanks to Jesse’s ass, relishing the way the skin pinked with the abuse. A peek beneath him confirmed his suspicion that Jesse was still hard and leaking pre and slick, his slit drooling and slicking his thighs even further. “I believe I misunderstood, what did you say?” Hanzo teased. Jesse cussed up a blue streak, insulting Hanzo’s parentage, and calling into question his virility. 

In any other situation such words would mean death for the offender. In this particular case, it earned Jesse another ten hard swats, each precisely over the first. When he paused Jesse was panting, his back shiny with sweat and his thighs quivering. The look his cowboy cast over his shoulder was heated, dangerous, and a touch wary. Almost calculating. It was a look Hanzo enjoyed very much, but there was still the matter of tending to Jesse’s heat. He could nearly see Jesse weighing the value of another string of profanity when Hanzo idly caressed the aching, bright red spot on his ass. 

“You know...I’ll have to even you out on the other side too,” He observed lightly, pinching tender flesh before letting his palm cup Jesse’s other cheek. Jesse barked a pained noise at the pinch, squirming under Hanzo’s firm palm holding him in place. “Now sugar, you don’t gotta be like that, I’ll be good!” Three hard swats started Jesse’s other cheek turning pink, Hanzo digging his thumbnail into the bright skin and gently raking over it. “What did you call me, boy?” 

“I...fuck...daddy! Please daddy I’ll be good!” 

Hanzo’s gut fluttered at Jesse’s pleas. “Mmm, I’m sure you will. But it is a little late for that, don’t you think? I haven’t even heard an apology for your behaviour.” In a flash, five more mean swats landed on Jesse’s ass before his hand slid lower. Two fingers plunged easily into Jesse’s sopping hole, fucking in and out firmly. “Fuck! Daddy please, just fuck me, I ain’t gonna mouth off anymore, I just need yer dick in my hole, need you to breed me good, stuff me till I’m beggin you to stop!” 

Hanzo intended to give Jesse his last five swats - he really did - but Jesse smelled so good, felt so good clenching around his fingers, begged so prettily, that all Hanzo could do was comply. With a growl that was all Alpha, he slipped behind Jesse and fed his ruddy cock into slick, welcoming warmth. Sinking deep, Hanzo growled, leaning in over Jesse’s spine and setting teeth to the join of neck and shoulder. 

Jesse’s moan vibrated through them both, satisfaction and delight ringing against the rafters. All semblance of control had left Hanzo, his vaunted discipline and stoicism gone to the wind, and all that was left was the dragon. Rutting. Hungry. Possessive. He fucked Jesse brutally, each thrust slamming his mate into the soft sides of the bed. He growled into his skin, biting and bruising while Jesse stuttered encouragement between breaths. 

“Fuck, just...ah...just like that...nnh...god...gonna breed me so good. Gon-ah...ah...gonna fill me full. Knot me till all I know is...is...the shape… _Jesus_... the shape of yer dick. Christ...please please please!” 

He didn’t know it was possible, but somehow Hanzo redoubled his efforts, one hand tangling into Jesse’s loose hair and holding him in place while he rabbit-fucked into his sloppy hole until Jesse started clenching down around him, cussing and wailing as he came. The scent, the taste, the _feel_ of him set Hanzo off, his knot swelling and dragging against Jesse’s suckling hole until he couldn’t pull out without hurting him, and then Hanzo ground deep, pushing in as far as their bodies would allow. 

Jesse moaned drunkenly into the mattress as Hanzo’s knot stuffed his insides and his orgasm knocked into him like a grav-train. Jesse’s hips shifted with mild discomfort as Hanzo filled him with thick globs of semen, spurt after spurt forced into his passage until his belly seemed to bloat with the sheer amount of cum. 

Panting against his shoulder, Hanzo shuddered through the aftershocks, hands smoothing and petting Jesse anywhere he could reach him - arms, sides, belly, flanks - it didn’t matter where, Hanzo’s palms roved every inch of Jesse’s flesh, soothing his mate as they breathed and waited out the tie of Hanzo’s knot. 

“Christ almighty,” Jesse finally panted, exhaustion and satisfaction coloring his tone. “If I’d’ve known that calling you “daddy” would get me _that_ kinda treatment, I’d’ve done it a lot sooner.” 

Hanzo snorted, chuckling against Jesse’s skin, nuzzling sweat-damp skin affectionately. He didn’t bother to examine the way that being with this man made him feel, because that kind of introspection would ruin everything. 

_________

Far sooner than either of them would have preferred, Jesse’s heat was over and they were on their way back to Deadlock Gorge, sated and exhausted but also wary of what the future might hold. 

“So uh…” Jesse looked over at him, honey-brown eyes earnest as he scratched at a healing bite wound on his neck idly. “You know how long you’re gonna be with us?” he asked hesitantly. It was the question they had both been avoiding since they woke wrapped up in each other and realized the absence of Jesse’s heat. 

It was a question he’d not wanted to consider - not this soon - but Jesse was a man in his own right, hardened and keen like the best of blades. Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, catching Jesse’s hand and letting his index finger trace patterns over sun-baked skin. 

“Deadlock...is not the sort of gang that requires my continued oversight,” Hanzo admitted reluctantly. “Your leaders are foolish and ineffective, and for all the trouble, I doubt the Shimada-gumi will find further use of them.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jesse’s shoulders slump minutely, could nearly smell the disappointment on him. Hanzo let the corner of his lips quirk up slightly after a moment however. “That said, I do believe that I may be...claiming certain assets that are better utilized in our hands.” 

Jesse’s blank stare made Hanzo’s half-smile falter. “I mean you, beloved. I wish for you to join me when I return home.” He savored the widening of eyes as his meaning sunk in, the way Jesse licked at kiss-chapped lips as he formulated a response.

“I uh...damn...I mean. What’s this mean for us, sugar? You’re my boss? My mate? I ain’t gonna complain about leavin’ but I gotta know where I stand with you and yer family before I up and fly across the world.” 

Hanzo tugged Jesse lightly by the hand, drawing the Omega - the man - into his arms as he dug fingers into his hair, petting gently as he considered what exactly it would mean for them. “Well...It was my thought that you could be a...freelancer of sorts. Not owned or controlled by the Shimada-gumi but an associate with many of our protections. As for you and I…” he sighed then, head leaning against the window of the car as he watched the desert landscape pass them by. 

“I...am obligated by my clan for certain...duties…” He grimaced and thought of his former fiance. “I cannot promise you a place as my mate. Not yet. Once I have control of the clan I will have slightly more say in my own future, and I hope that at that time it will be one I share with you.” 

Jesse stiffened and looked up, meeting Hanzo’s gaze with the sort of weighty consideration Hanzo had only ever felt from his father and the elders of his clan.

After an age of stomach-souring anxiety, Jesse nodded, eyes creasing in a slight smile. “Yeah, alright sug. I’m in. Let’s see where this goes.” 

As the hover-car crossed the desert, Hanzo wrapped arms around his cowboy and saw the life in desolate miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience and especially to those who participated in my kink questionnaire! I'm so glad I challenged myself and got a chance to remind you all that there really ain't no shame in your kinks. 
> 
> I have a really exciting project in the works and I can't wait to tell you about it soon. In the meantime, feel free to come hang out at kestrel-sama.tumblr.com and scream at me about R76 and McHanzo.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the v. thirsty Kembrelu, who commissioned this epilogue. It wound up with more plot than I expected for an epilogue, but I hope you all enjoy it?

Hanzo sat easily in seiza, back straight and curled fists resting lightly on his knees. He met Genji’s gaze across the futon, his brother sitting primly for once, his hair dyed back to black as a symbol of respect. Hanzo’s gaze dropped when Genji’s did, the brothers looking down at the figure that lay on the futon between them. A demand to “die with honor befitting a Shimada” had brought them here - with Sojiro Shimada slowly suffocating to death from the tumors filling his lungs and the cancer that was eating its way into his bowels. 

Staying on life support at the hospital could have granted him a few more weeks, and when his doctors had said as much, Sojiro cursed them for thinking him so afraid of death that he’d let it chase him a few weeks longer. No, he would face his death with dignity under his own roof with his sons at his side. 

Never mind that Genji was a disappointment and that Hanzo stubbornly refused a new omiai ever since bringing home the American mongrel. 

“Hanzo,” Sojiro rasped, each breath a battle to trap enough oxygen to keep him going a bit longer. Hanzo looked down at him, expressionless. “Otou-sama.” He waited through the bout of phlegm-laced coughing, blood and mucous spattering the pillow and flecking onto the edge of Hanzo’s navy-blue haori. He withheld his disgust, pasting on an expression of attentiveness as Sojiro caught his breath and began to speak. 

“Do not dishonor the clan. Your actions reflect on all Shimada. The elders will guide you down the proper path.” 

Hanzo grunted a noise that Sojiro evidently took as assent before he turned to Genji. “My little Sparrow...trust your brother to choose a mate for you who will give you strong pups,” Genji flinched, barely masking his utter revulsion at the notion. Hanzo read the tension in his frame and interrupted before his brother - or his father - could say something that couldn’t be reversed. “Do not worry about Genji, father. I will see him well-matched when the time comes.” 

Hanzo didn’t wither under the venomous glare Genji sent his way as their father hacked up more blood and phlegm, a servant bowing and scooting in on her knees to wipe the mess from Sojiro’s chin. Instead, he subtly tapped his right index finger on his knee twice, and Genji eased, some of the tension slipping from his frame. Their methods of communication from when they were boys still a secret between only them. 

After that, they sat silently as Sojiro’s breaths rattled, wet and labored, until his eyes slipped shut and they began to come further and further apart. Only when his chest no longer rose, did the servants light the incense and Hanzo and Genji stood as one, allowing the in-house doctor to call the time of death and their assistants to prepare the body for burial. 

Withdrawing from the room, Hanzo and Genji walked side-by-side until Genji couldn’t restrain himself any longer. “You’re not choosing a mate for me,” Genji stated abruptly. 

Hanzo scoffed, glancing at Genji out of the corner of his eye. “I said that I would see you well mated, not that I would be choosing a mate for you.” He smirked. “Assuming you can find a decent mate for yourself when you wish. I would not blame any decent suitor for running screaming when he realizes what a pain in the ass you are.” 

Genji elbowed him sharply, prompting a soft chuckle from Hanzo. “Oy, don’t be a dick! I’m a catch, even with all the...family shit…” 

They both fell back into silence, the mood gone heavy once more. “The elders will be worse than ever with father gone,” Genji said finally. Hanzo nodded, his jaw firming as he clenched it. “They are already thinking to consolidate power and hope to use father’s death as a tile in their little game of manipulation. I overheard Shuuhei angling to bring his niece and granddaughters to the funeral in the hopes that they would...console me.” His lips twisted in a scowl of distaste. 

Genji’s lascivious grin pulled Hanzo from his thoughts of betrayal and conniving old men. “What?” Hanzo asked finally, growing wary of _his_ brother with _that_ look on his face. 

Genji shrugged innocently, tucking his hands behind his head as they walked. “Oh, nothing. I am just predicting that you will be spending the majority of your time hammering out some...foreign relations. Namely with that cowboy you brought back from America last year.” It was Hanzo’s turn to drive a sharp elbow into Genji’s ribs, his brother barely stifling his cackles. 

Of course he wasn’t wrong.

 

***

 

Hanzo was elevated to Oyabun the day of his father’s funeral. 

Barely a day after that the elders began submitting their proposals for appropriate Omega for Hanzo to consider mating. Arms crossed beneath his robe, Hanzo let each of the elders approach him with folders of pictures and family lines, education transcripts and genetic testing. He didn’t tell them that it was futile. 

Part of him enjoyed the way they bickered between themselves about whether or not “Minako-san was clearly more suited to raising the Honored Clan Head’s pups than Chie-san.” It was like watching dogs fight over a bone that had already been licked clean of any scraps of meat. 

It grew tedious before long though, and Genji shifted at his side, murmuring in his ear that Jesse had texted and was asking if he could join him for dinner. The thought of the Omega asking for him warmed Hanzo from the inside out, pride and love swelling within his ribcage. He nodded briefly to Genji and cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the assembled elders. 

They all fell silent, all eyes on him. Hanzo ducked his chin slightly as if deep in consideration. “You have all gone to great lengths to provide me a worthy selection of available Omega, and for that you are to be commended. However,” 

The tension that one little word caused was palpable, thrumming in the air as he let the word hang for dramatic effect. 

“However, I have already selected an Omega to be my mate. I will speak with them tonight to assure that they know what it entails and ask their permission to mate them. The clan will have no say in this matter - it is the only way to ensure that all branches of the family are treated equally. I will not begin my reign with infighting among the clan.” 

There was no shortage of stunned expressions in the room and he could nearly feel Genji vibrating with the suppressed desire to laugh in their faces. 

It was clear that only the thinnest threads of deference held their mouths closed, and ingrained manners that had them rising to their feet once Hanzo stood, bowing politely. He left the room with Genji at his back and hid the smirk that threatened as there was a sudden clamor behind him once the door had been slid shut. 

“They’re pissed,” Genji observed idly, texting on his phone. Hanzo shrugged. “They cannot argue that by not choosing someone from a branch family, I have prevented infighting and assassination attempts within the family. As long as it appears that I am doing what is best for the clan, they have no recourse but to bend to my will.” 

Genji hummed and slid his phone back into his pocket. “I’m glad that you’re doing something for yourself finally,” he said quietly. Hanzo smiled. “Perhaps you are a bad influence?” he suggested mildly. Genji snorted and bumped his hip into Hanzo’s. “It’s about time I wore off on you!”

 ***

Sneaking off to meet with Jesse always stirred a rebellious thrill in Hanzo that he rarely indulged in before the cowboy came into his life. Now he’d become so familiar with the back-alleys and rooftops that took him to Jesse’s apartment that he could make the trip drunk, drugged or half-asleep if needed. 

If everything went according to plan, he needn’t make the trip more than a few more times before Jesse was moving into the palace with him. 

A spike of anxiety made his lungs tighten in the brief second before his knuckles rapped against the door. Jesse could still say no. Not that Hanzo necessarily thought he would, but it was always a possibility.

Jesse answered the door in a dark green cotton yukata that Hanzo had gifted him several months ago, and yet he still took a long moment to sweep his gaze up and down with clear appreciation, nostrils flaring as he took in Jesse’s rich scent. Hanzo’s skin prickled and something deep and primal urged him to crowd up against Jesse, urging him back away from the door so Hanzo could shut it behind them as he nuzzled up into Jesse’s neck, inhaling his sweet smell. 

“You are a feast for all my senses,” Hanzo purred, tongue flicking out to taste the salt of Jesse’s skin. The cowboy shuddered, arms wrapping around Hanzo’s waist and holding him close as his lover nuzzled and nibbled up into his neck. “Well hello to you too, sugar. When Genji texted and said you had something important to discuss I didn’t really figure it was gonna be a booty call,” Jesse teased lightly, nosing against Hanzo’s temple and rubbing his own scent onto the Alpha. 

Hanzo snorted and drew back after one more long, indulgent whiff of his lover. “Funny, my brother told me that you texted to invite me over for dinner. I suspect he’s grown tired of us dancing around the matter at hand and just wants us to mate already.” The faintest tinge of pink crossed the bridge of Hanzo’s nose as he looked up at Jesse earnestly. Determined to do this properly, Hanzo caught Jesse’s hands in his own, drawing both up to his lips so he could place reverent kisses across scarred knuckles. 

“I have told the elders that I have chosen my mate.” 

Jesse went very still at that, breath catching. 

Squeezing Jesse’s fingers reassuringly, Hanzo couldn’t help but put all the love and affection he held for his wild, outspoken, brash, beautifully violent Omega into his expression. “Jesse McCree, knowing exactly who and what I am, knowing that this will not be easy, knowing that you will eventually be expected to bear my young...would you consent to be my mate?” 

He barely breathed as Jesse’s hands shook with the faintest of tremors, eyes going a touch glassy as tears threatened. “Goddamnit Hanzo, of all the dumb fuckin’ questions...of course I’ll be yer mate! Wouldn’t’ve come across the damn world for you if I didn’t want you in every way possible!” 

The tight, nervous sensation in Hanzo’s gut gave way to euphoria and excitement. He wasn’t quite sure who moved first but suddenly their lips crashed together in a messy press, cheeks wet with tears and exhilarated smiles the only thing to break their frenzied kisses. 

Scarcely releasing each other they stumbled over to the couch, Hanzo winding up in Jesse’s lap, thighs spread over his lover’s hips and arms twined around his neck. Peering into Jesse’s whiskey-flecked eyes, Hanzo nudged their noses together briefly. “You are certain?” he asked quietly, almost vulnerable. “I know how you feel about your presentation...mating me, you will be held to certain standards by the family that are unavoidable, and I…” 

Hanzo trailed off, uncomfortable asking Jesse to do anything he would not wish. Jesse leaned back into the couch a touch more, hands planted on Hanzo’s hips and thumbs grazing gently along his sides. “I already said yes, angel cakes. You don’t gotta convince me not to mate you. I know what I’m gettin’ into...Genji and I been talkin a touch more than you probably suspected, and he’s filled me in on the expectations. I can handle it.” Jesse’s lips quirked slightly upwards then, a wistful smile that Hanzo wasn’t quite familiar with. 

“Ya know, I always wanted a family. A real one, mind, not just a bunch of pups put in me by some deadlock dickhead who couldn’t keep it in his pants. It’ll be weird and prob’ly uncomfortable as hell, but if I’m havin’ anyone’s pups they’ll be yours.” Jesse hummed then, gaze turning away and looking a touch abashed. 

“Could be just my heat comin’ up, but that’s how I’ve felt for a while. Thought you should know it ain’t a deal breaker.” 

_His heat…_

Hanzo growled lowly, eyelids shuttering and lips parting so that he could better scent Jesse on the back of his tongue. Jesse had only had a few heats since the first one they spent together, but he was getting more familiar with the spicy cinnamon-and-honey scent of him when his body was gearing up for a week of frantic fucking. The barest tinges of it tickled his palate and made his groin throb with interest. 

This man would be the death of him. 

Leaning in to lip gently at the curve of Jesse’s throat, Hanzo dug fingers into the thick mop of hair at the back of Jesse’s head and he placed a soft kiss directly over his scent gland, eliciting a shudder from Jesse. “I don’t deserve you,” Hanzo murmured. Jesse’s soft chuckle rumbled up from his chest as strong hands dipped under the waistband of Hanzo’s slacks to grope at his ass. “Ya sure don’t, but I won’t tell anyone, sugar.” 

*** 

Bucking tradition, Hanzo had his servants arrange a very small, very private affair for his marriage to Jesse. The mating would be the true ritual that bound them as Kumicho and mate, but the government required a paper trail for all marriages, births, and deaths, so it was in near-secrecy that they signed their marriage certificate with only Genji and a bare few others in attendance. 

It was more than good timing that Jesse’s heat had come when it did, because when questioned later, Hanzo would have the honest alibi of needing to seal his mating sooner rather than later as a mating during a heat was seen as auspicious. Waiting on the council to convene could take weeks, and Jesse’s heat would have come and gone by then.

Really, the only responsible thing to do then, was to abscond with Jesse into Hanzo’s suite of rooms posthaste, with Genji giving firm instructions to the staff that Hanzo was not to be disturbed by anyone, no matter how important they claimed to be. Only cleaning servants would be permitted in or out of the room to provide food and clean linens as needed. 

“Y’know, pumpkin, I’m startin’ to feel like a dirty secret,” Jesse groused as Hanzo shuffled them both into his rooms, putting on a frown and huffing. It’d been one discreet location to another since Hanzo smuggled Jesse onto palace grounds, and he was getting real tired of feeling like a parcel.

When Hanzo offered up only a smug grin as he locked the door behind them, Jesse’s hips cocked, hands finding home there as he stared down his new husband. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were tryin’ to get us through this as quick as possible,” he accused a touch tartly.

Hanzo hummed, shrugging off his formal black Haori and draping it carefully on a T stand just inside the door. “Truthfully, husband, I was only rushing us through the formalities so that I could get you alone and tend your heat with the devotion you are due.” 

Jesse’s lips quirked, a soft snort of amusement huffing through his nostrils. “Y’ain’t gotta keep charmin me, sug. You know I’m caught already.” Hands fell from his hips as Hanzo approached and begun carefully untying the scarlet obi from around Jesse’s white kimono. Embroidered golden dragons winked from the expensive fabric as Hanzo draped the obi to lay neatly over the shoulders of his haori. 

“You are incorrect. If I am not wooing you every day, there is a chance you will slip through my fingers, and I cannot allow that to happen,” Hanzo murmured very seriously, though his eyes twinkled with fondness as Jesse went a few shades darker from his flush. “So I shall endeavor to be your worthy mate,” Hanzo continued, “Until the day I die.” 

Jesse was on him then, swooping into his space before his wedding garment had even fallen open, lips covering Hanzo’s and rough hands catching on the silk of his kimono. Jesse kissed him like Hanzo was the first and last meal he’d have - starved yet savoring every second. 

Hanzo’s hands rose, palms cupping Jesse’s stubbled cheeks and holding him gently as they lost themselves in a long, sweet kiss that grew more heated as the seconds passed. Even without having completed a proper mating bond, their bodies already recognized one another as _mate_ , reacting accordingly. Jesse’s heat-scent slowly suffused the air between them, delicate and heady and all too enticing for Hanzo’s sanity, and Hanzo’s cock thickened against Jesse’s thigh, more than prepared to service his mate. 

Hanzo planted quick, searing kisses down the line of Jesse’s neck as he slipped fingertips beneath the collar of his kimono and slid it over Jesse’s shoulders to fall to the floor. His own followed suit less gracefully, an expensive heap of crumpled silk left behind as they made their way towards the futon. Jesse turned to the bed, eyeing the heavy bolsters that surrounded three of four sides, turning a standard futon into a cozy, sturdy nest. 

Stepping up behind him, Hanzo mouthed at the curve of his neck, arms wrapping around Jesse’s belly and pulling their bodies flush as he sucked a bruise into tan flesh. Jesse melted into the touch with a soft groan, hissing as Hanzo dug teeth into skin with a quiet growl. 

“I’m thinkin’ we should break in this bed of yours, Hanzo,” Jesse breathed, tilting his head to give Hanzo easier access to his neck. “Whaddya say, sugar? Think you could...ah...stand to fill me up and let me ride yer face afterwards?” 

Hanzo growled again, biting down harder, just shy of drawing blood before he eased up, licking at the imprint of his teeth on Jesse’s neck. “Whatever you wish, beloved,” Hanzo purred, nuzzling the mark he left on his mate. “But first, let me mate you as you deserve, husband.” Jesse shuddered against him, the scent of his heat blooming honey-sweet at the words. 

“Fuck, sugar,” Jesse breathed shakily, a nervous laugh catching in his chest. “I dunno what to expect here. Never really saw myself mating all proper-like, much less with someone who respects me. I trust ya though.” 

Tugging with gentle hands, Hanzo turned Jesse to face him, palms stroking up his strong, hairy chest, fingers grasping at the rounded thickness of his shoulders and gently tracing up the curve of his neck, lingering at his jawline. “You honor me with your trust. I will not disappoint you.” 

Jesse chuckled softly, dipping down slightly to steal Hanzo’s lips once more. “Oh darlin, you never disappoint me,” he purred. Together they sunk onto the futon, Jesse scooting back until he was propped up by one of the bolsters, legs spreading for his mate who prowled towards him on all fours, slotting in between his thighs. Hanzo nuzzled at the thick muscles of Jesse’s inner thigh, kissing reverently upwards, the soft fuzz of Jesse’s body hair tickling his nose.  
Grasping his knees with both hands, Hanzo spread his mate a touch wider to accommodate the breadth of his shoulders as he nuzzled into the apex of Jesse’s thighs, lips ghosting over the soft skin of his balls and lipping at the base of his fat cock. Jesse melted into the attention with a soft rumble, rough hands falling to Hanzo’s head and gently tugging the band out of his hair to let the silver and black locks fall loose. 

“Shit baby, you treat me so good,” Jesse breathed, hitching on a gasp as Hanzo enveloped his cockhead in his mouth, soft, wet suckling urging a whine out of him. His hole leaked slick, the scent permeating the air with his pheremones. It made Hanzo moan around the flesh in his mouth, one hand moving beneath them to tease a few fingers around the slick opening. 

Jesse’s fingers tightened in Hanzo’s hair, pulling tight against his scalp, not off, but _down_ , until Hanzo’s nose was pressed against Jesse’s lower abdomen, his cock shoved in and in until Hanzo had to swallow or choke around the drooling head. Hanzo opted for the former, letting Jesse gag him on his dick and massaging the spongy head with each convulsion of his throat.

Hanzo gurgled his approval as Jesse began rutting into his mouth in short, desperate thrusts, fingers a clenching vice at the crown of his head. Hanzo snatched half-gasps of stolen breath between thrusts, lips covering his teeth and fingers easing into Jesse’s sopping hole. Jesse groaned, thighs starting to shudder as he neared the first climax of his heat. 

“Fuckin...yeah. That’s right, pumpkin, take it all. Such a good Alpha for me,” Jesse sighed.

Hanzo moaned around Jesse’s dick, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and drool and slick drenching his beard. Suddenly, Jesse’s whole body tensed, and a surprised shout coincided with a hot burst of semen into Hanzo’s mouth. Salt and musk flooded over his tongue, and what cum he couldn’t swallow trickled out the corners of his mouth, dripping onto Jesse’s hairy groin. 

Jesse shivered as Hanzo let his cock slip from his mouth, fingers teasing against his prostate to drag out the sensation and his head resting on the jut of Jesse’s hip. They lay there for a moment, breathing together, Jesse’s fingers combing gently through Hanzo’s hair, and Hanzo ignoring his hard-on in favor of drowning in Jesse’s sweat-cum-heat slick scent. 

Once Jesse’s insides stopped fluttering around his fingers, Hanzo slid the digits out and popped them in his mouth, sucking off the salt-sweet taste of his lover. Jesse watched with lazy eyes, one arm reaching behind him to prop his head up just a touch to give him a better view. “Mmh, wonder what yer elders would say if they knew you were so good at suckin’ dick?” Jesse teased lazily, grinning at the way Hanzo glared up at him. 

“It is to your benefit that they do not know, lest you wish to never experience it again.” 

A snort of laughter escaped Jesse, and he hauled Hanzo up his chest to drape arms around his shoulders and press kisses against the scowling mouth, licking and nibbling at thin lips until Hanzo opened up to him and let Jesse tease him into a deeper kiss. “Yer secret’s safe with me, sugar,” Jesse mumbled, grinning as Hanzo rutted his cock against the slick slit of his opening, teasing him with just the head. 

“I should hope so, husband,” Hanzo murmured, wrenching himself out of the kiss to drop tiny kisses and nibbles to the curve of Jesse’s shoulder, over his collarbone and teeth ghosting over his swollen scent-gland in a very deliberate promise of what was yet to come. 

Jesse squirmed, trying to impale himself on Hanzo’s cock, and growling as his mate kept his prick just out of reach. “Please babe, I’ll be good,” he pleaded finally. “Jus’ gimme yer pretty knot and breed me good’n deep.” The words had their desired effect, sending lust shooting through Hanzo’s body and hips snapping forward as he shoved himself into slick warmth, Jesse’s core blooming open beautifully for him. 

“My mate…” Hanzo growled as Jesse’s thick thighs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his ass as he ground himself as deep as their bodies would allow. “You smell so good when you are fertile and begging for me,” he breathed, voice husked with arousal. 

Jesse whimpered, chin tilting upwards in blatant submission as Hanzo drew out and then thrust again, firm and to the point - just how Jesse liked it when he was at the start of his heats - their bodies making a lewd squelch as Hanzo’s dick forced out a bubble of slick from Jesse’s hole. Jesse’s hips rocked up to meet each thrust, panting as his spent dick twitched and half-filled again at the delectable stimulation. 

“C’mon darlin, I know you wanna breed me full. Mate me proper, and made me scream your name while you’re fillin’ me up with yer cum,” Jesse goaded, a satisfied smirk twisting his lips as Hanzo snarled and redoubled his efforts, firmly fucking Jesse into the futon. The thought of breeding Jesse, of watching him swell with their children and the deep-seeded satisfaction of seeing the elders scowl and huff that he’d corrupted the bloodline made his knot start to swell with blood, the bulge dragging almost too-roughly against the walls of Jesse’s insides. 

“I...cannot wait...to show them...we are a force to be reckoned with…” Hanzo panted as his insides coiled white-hot and his balls drew taut. The urge to _bite_ over his scent gland reared its head, possessive and near-feral. Mark him so that all knew that he was Jesse’s and Jesse was his. His beautiful, wild, brutal, wonderful mate. 

As pleasure crested, teetered on the brink, time slowed and Hanzo fell to Jesse’s exposed neck. Sharp, white teeth dug into the swollen gland, bruising, breaking skin, bleeding. A burst of pheromones set off Hanzo’s orgasm and his knot fully expanded, locking them in place as he grunted and filled his mate with thick ropes of cum. Distantly he recognized a sharp pain in his neck, just under his jaw, but it was drowned by the scent of blood and mating and heat. Was overtaken by the sensation of Jesse’s shout vibrating against his throat, his slit pulsing and milking him, his cock spilling between them and slicking their bellies even further. It was a euphoria he’d never known, heady like his first taste of wine and brutal like his first kill. 

His balls pulsed and another spurt of seed forced its way into Jesse’s bloated insides, earning a soft, fucked-out little groan from his mate. 

His _mate_. 

Only the ache in his jaw and in his neck alerted him to the fact that he still had a mouthful of blood and Jesse’s neck pinned between his teeth. It took more mental fortitude than he’d expected to loose his jaw and release his mate. Jesse did the same with a soft huff, and the metallic tinge of blood filled the air, droplets of red spattering down onto Jesse’s cheek and trickling onto the pillows. 

Hanzo propped himself up on one arm, his free hand moving to cover the wound at Jesse’s neck, pressing a corner of the sheet to the nasty bite mark. Their scents were already beginning to mingle, something that wasn’t just Jesse or just Hanzo, but _Jesse and Hanzo_ and it felt more right than anything in his life ever had. 

Jesse’s pupils were blown black and tears trickled down from the corners of his eyes into his hair. For a split second Hanzo was worried, before he realized that there was no distress in his mate’s expression. 

“I think I have loved you since the moment I saw you,” Hanzo confessed abruptly. Jesse grinned a touch drunkenly, one hand lifting so that he could rub away a trickle of blood from Hanzo’s lips. “I love you too, sweet pea.” 

With a hum, Hanzo eased himself back down, nosing into the unmarred side of Jesse’s neck. His cowboy rumbled a raw-sounding chuckle, arms wrapping around his waist and tucking him close as Jesse turned them onto their sides to rest more comfortably while they waited for the tie between them to ease. 

“Hey Hanz?” Jesse murmured, even as Hanzo’s body was trying to convince him to drift off into sleep - to conserve his energy so he could continue servicing his mate through the rest of his heat. 

“Mmh?” 

Jesse’s teeth nipped bright red marks into the soft skin of Hanzo’s throat. “We’re gonna give ‘em hell, ain’t we darlin?” 

Hanzo’s heart swelled and he cupped Jesse’s cheek, drawing him into a kiss that was all tenderness at odds with their near-feral lovemaking just moments prior. 

“Nothing less, beloved. Nothing less.”


End file.
